


Unimaginable

by sinkburrito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Ballet, Explosions, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, IM MAKING IT A TAG, Ice Skating, Lots of bad things, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Romance, Suffering, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor is smitten, Weddings, Yikes, angsty dancing, barcelona, dubious bomb assembling, everything is bad and it all hurts, everything is suspicious, ice skaters ice skating??? more likely than you think, im sorry, is the lenny face a tag because i kinda want it to be one, makkachin gets flowers!!!, power friendships, relationship parallels, someone keep this angry child under control, suspicious angry child, suspicious donut habits, victor has allergies lol, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a famous actor with adoring fans. He's in Hasetsu for a movie with Okukawa Minako when he runs into Katsuki Yuuri, literally. Yuuri works at the local flower shop, and  Victor's falling in love and falling over flower racks, too. But Yuuri has a secret, one that Victor is determined to find out. Too bad he's a shitty detective.





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ok i'll stop now

Victor Nikiforov had always been a romantic. His mama had told him stories of finding love where you’d least expect it, waiting around every corner. He’d always imagined that one day, he’d find a love just like the fairytales his mama told him. That was why when the media portrayed him as an uncaring playboy, he tried not to show that side of himself. Numerous tales of flings plastered across the front page of many a tabloid taught him it was best to keep a public persona. What would the press think if famous actor Victor Nikiforov was actually a hopeless romantic? But when he turned the corner at precisely 9:12 am on a Tuesday morning on a crisp day in March, Victor knew he couldn’t be wrong.

 

_ 8:34 am _

Victor was already running late, he knew that. A case of forgetting to turn his ringer on so his phone alarm would go off was the source of his problems. He hastily pulled on some socks and pants, shoved a stale bagel in his mouth, and ran out the door. Clambering into his car, Victor reached into his pocket for the keys. It was empty. Moaning in frustration, he ran back inside to grab his forgotten car keys. He checked his phone, reading 8:51 am. Victor was supposed to be on set by 8:00. He slumped back in his car seat and decided getting a coffee wouldn’t do any more damage than had already been done. 

 

The coffee shop wasn’t very far away, and only a few minutes’ drive. Victor let himself hope that the line would be short today, and pushed open the door to find a line so long that he hit a person while opening the door. Peering around the person in front of him, Victor saw the coffee shop staff rushing around in a frenzy. Well, there was nothing to do now except scroll through social media on his phone. It took almost 20 inexorable minutes, but Victor eventually reached the front of the line. After paying for his coffee, Victor rushed around the corner, only to bump into someone.

 

_ 9:12 am _

Victor yelped as hot coffee spilled all over his coat.

 

“S-so sorry!” the man he had bumped into stammered, pulling a tissue out of his pocket to fruitlessly dab at the coffee on Victor’s coat. Victor looked up from his (ruined)  coat to berate the man, but the words died on his lips. The distressed Japanese man had burgundy-brown eyes that reminded him of his mother’s perfume somehow. He wore blue-rimmed glasses  and was bundled up, despite the weather being rather warm. His kind face looked adorably worried. As Victor watched, the man gave up dabbing his coat to bite his lip in worry. Victor mourned the loss of his hand on his (coffee-stained) chest. _ You were right, Mama, _ Victor thought dreamily. He didn’t know how or why, but this man was everything he’d imagined his fairytale romance to be.

 

“Uh, are you okay?” the beautiful man asked, waving a hand in front of Victor’s face. Victor snapped out of his trance.  

 

“I’m great! Absolutely, great.” Victor reassured him. He wondered what Coffee Man’s face would look like if he smiled, or laughed. What if he laughed because of Victor? It was almost too much to handle. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll buy you another one, it’s my fault,” Coffee Man said in a rush. Victor smiled at him. 

 

“No, no need. Not when my assailant is so cute!” Victor said teasingly. The man spluttered and turned bright red. It was easily the cutest thing Victor had ever seen. He wanted to go on seeing it for the rest of his life. 

 

“I-Uh-I have to go,” Coffee Man muttered, hastily walking away. “I’m late for work!” he threw over his shoulder as Victor watched helplessly. His own feet would not obey him, as much as he wanted to follow Coffee Man. He was still stunned at their meeting that he could not remember how to walk. 

 

“Wait! What’s your name!” he called desperately over the crowd as he watched the love of his life disappear. He got no answer. Victor released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Reality set in as he looked down at the coffee on his coat and checked his watch. 9:13. He hadn’t even been talking with this man for a full minute, yet Victor felt they were destined to be together. 

 

Victor took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket for his vibrating phone. Yet again, he’d forgotten to turn on the ringer. Maybe it was lucky he hadn’t, or else the phone would have rung during his chance meeting. It was a call from Yakov, his manager.

 

“Vitya! Why aren’t you on set!” Yakov yelled in his ear. Victor listened to him rant for a while, tuning out the familiar noise to think of Coffee Man. The way the blush went up his face, the stammering. The faltering beat of his own heart when Coffee Man had tried to clean up the coffee on his coat. Coffee Man’s hand on his chest. Victor had been sure he had felt it, how could he not? It had been a painful thumping in his ears, and he had been sure that everyone within a 20-mile radius could hear it. 

 

“Victor!” Yakov yelled.

 

“Of course, Yakov,” Victor said happily into the phone, smiling ear to ear from thinking of Coffee Man. 

 

“What?” Yakov asked, surprised. Whatever he’d been asking Victor to do must have been important then. “You actually want to be taken out of this movie?” 

 

“No, no!” Victor answered quickly. “I must’ve misheard you.” 

 

Yakov sighed on the other end. “Just get here soon.” he grumbled. 

 

When he was younger, Victor had loved to listen to his mother’s stories of love and adventure. He’d always imagined that one day, he’d sweep someone off their feet in a grand gesture and win their heart. He’d never thought that a flustered Japanese man would steal his heart while spilling coffee on him. 

 

Victor hummed a cheery melody as he drove to the set. His movie in Hasetsu co-starring Japanese actress Okukawa Minako as his character’s mentor had seemed like just the average job for him. After all, it does get a little boring when he’s won too many awards to count and is featured on the front page of every magazine when he stars in a new movie. But maybe Hasetsu would be where he finally found his life and love. Thinking of Coffee Man’s adorable shocked expression, Victor had a feeling it would be. 


	2. A Strong Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the allergies tag? yeah its this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i was only expecting like 2 people to read this so wowza  
> so this is going to be around 15 chapters and they're all planned out, a minimum of 1k words each, and at the most a week in between updates

9:34 am  
“Vitya!” Yakov yelled as Victor walked on set. Okay, maybe he was late. He knew that already. But he didn’t have to yell. 

“Hello Yakov!” Victor said in his best cheerful voice. From the way Yakov was storming towards him, it was not working.

“Only your first day, and you’re late! You better fix this soon, Victor. Minako is upset at you.” Yakov growled, pointing an accusatory finger at Victor. Victor threw his hands up in surrender.

“What do you want me to do? Buy her flowers?” he asked. 

10:12 am  
And that was how Victor Nikiforov found himself standing in front of a flower shop. The elegant sign stating he was at “The White Lily” hung over his head and the store hours reading “10am-8pm all week” were plastered onto the door. Resigned to his fate, Victor pushed open the door, hearing the bell ring faintly, sounding more like chimes. He made his way through clustered flowers of every color and kind. The overwhelming aroma of flowers permeated the little shop, making his head spin. The flowers covered virtually every inch of space in the shop, many on racks as well. It was like trying to find your way through a maze of flowers. Pushing aside some hanging flowers, Victor reached the counter and lost his breath for the second time that day.

Standing behind the counter was Coffee Man. He was tapping on the counter, gazing into space. His blue glasses were askew on his nose, and his face was furrowed in thought. The sunlight streaming in from through the flowers framed his head like a halo. Victor caught an overwhelming whiff of a floral fragrance and took a deep breath to try and get some of the oxygen he couldn’t seem to find. The omnipresent flower smell, the hazy sunlight, the crowded racks of reaching tendrils, and the beautiful man in front of him all combined to suck all the air out of Victor’s lungs. Feeling his head spin for more reasons than one, Victor staggered backwards while gasping for air, trying to catch himself on a rack of flowers, then knocking the rack over. He hit the ground with a bang, and Coffee Man startled from his cherubic position. 

“S-sorry! I didn’t notice you there!” he gasped, rushing from behind the counter to help Victor up and clasping his hand. Victor felt giddy from the warm feeling of their hands together. It didn’t help his oxygen deprivation. As he stood up, Coffee Man gasped. 

“Oh! It’s you!” he exclaimed, stepping back. Victor looked down at his shirt, realizing the coffee stain was still there. 

Victor opened his mouth to reply that yes, it was him, and that Coffee Man was looking very lovely today, but was interrupted by a wheezing noise. It took a while for Victor to figure out he was the one wheezing. He erupted into a coughing fit.

“Oh dear,” Coffee Man said, rushing Victor out of the store. He was practically carrying him, and Victor thought hazily that he was very strong. He also discreetly felt up his arms. They were very firm. 

“Did you know you had a flower allergy?” Coffee Man asked when Victor was gasping for air on the sidewalk outside the store. His deep brown eyes peered at him worriedly. 

“No,” Victor wheezed, grabbing Coffee Man’s arm. God, his muscles were huge. Why the fuck did a flower shop owner need huge muscles? Not that Victor was complaining. Victor regained his breath, inhaling the crisp spring air. 

“Thanks,” Victor said gratefully, voice returned to normal. “Uh, I’m sorry about running into you this morning, and also for having an allergy attack in your flower shop.” 

Coffee Man laughed musically, giving Victor a small smile. Victor choked on his own spit and launched into another coughing attack. How could one man be so adorable?! It just wasn’t fair. 

“So, why was someone allergic to flowers in my flower shop?” he asked. 

“In my defense, I’ve never had that reaction before,” Victor protested lightly.

“Hmm, maybe a specific flower? Coffee Man mused. Victor shrugged. “You still haven’t answered my question, though. Flowers for anyone in particular?” Coffee Man asked.

“Ah, one of my coworkers is pissed off at me. My boss recommended I buy her flowers to apologize.” Victor explained. Coffee Man’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“You’d buy flowers for a coworker just to apologize? That’s… that’s actually really sweet.” he said. Victor thought he was going to explode. Had Coffee Man just called him sweet? 

“I’m Victor,” Victor blurted, sticking his hand out to Coffee Man. Coffee Man honest-to-god giggled, placing one hand over his mouth and reaching out with the other to shake Victor’s hand. 

“I-i know. I’m a fan.” he said, blushing. “I’m Yuuri,” Coffee- no, Yuuri said, smiling at Victor and taking his hand. It was funny how every little thing Yuuri did made Victor want to do something crazy, like pull him in and kiss him, or propose on the spot. So when Yuuri went to shake his hand, Victor pulled it up to his own lips for a kiss instead. It was completely worth it when Yuuri turned a dusty shade of red and let out a soft, “Oh.” 

Yuuri gingerly let his hand fall to his side and cleared his throat. “W-what kind of flowers were you thinking of?” he asked softly. 

“Oh, I don’t know. What would you suggest?” Victor responded. 

“Hmm.” Yuuri said, eyebrows furrowed. He vanished back into the store. Victor hovered at the doorway, unsure whether to follow and risk another allergic reaction. His question was answered when Yuuri reappeared with a bouquet of purple hyacinths and some hydrangeas. Victor exclaimed in excitement as he saw the beautiful arrangement. 

“I hope you’re not allergic to these. These ones mean “please forgive me,’” Yuuri said, pointing out the purple blossoms. Victor nodded. “And these ones are, “You’re a wonderful friend’” Yuuri continued, giving a small hydrangea a pat on the head. Victor chuckled. 

“What?” Yuuri asked inquisitively.

“You,” Victor said without thinking. “You’re adorable.”

Yuuri didn’t answer him, only thrust the bouquet at him. 

“This should be enough for your coworker,” he mumbled, red as a rose. “They’re on the house this time.”

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, loving the way his name rolled off his tongue. “How generous of you!” 

“It’s nothing, really.” Yuuri mumbled. Then he blurted, “Have a nice day!” and ran back inside to the safety of his shop. 

Victor sniffed the flowers to ensure he was not allergic to them. Apparently, he was only allergic to specific flowers. He grinned gleefully and stuck his whole face in them. Yuuri had given him these flowers! He even gave them to him for free because he liked him that much. 

10:37 am  
Victor felt a drop of rain hit the bridge of his nose, then another. The silver haired man stood in front of the quaint flower shop with a lovestruck expression on his face as he failed to notice the sprinkling rain falling all around him. He clutched his bouquet tightly, and his head swam with visions of smiling Japanese men named Yuuri.


	3. He Likes Poodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor is Extra as usual and yakov doesnt get paid enough for this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the theme of ULTRA FLUFF continues!!!

_ 11:01 am _

Victor’s extravagant hot pink car swerved into the parking lot of the ice skating rink.    
  


“Victor!” Yakov yelled, flagging him down. Victor stepped out of his car, a smile stretched across his face and a bouquet in his hand.

 

“How long does it take to buy flowers?!” Yakov demanded. Victor only sighed in return.

 

“Oh Yakov,” he swooned, twirling around and clutching the bouquet to his chest in true Victor fashion, “I’ve fallen in love!”

 

“I do not get paid enough for this,” Yakov muttered. “Whatever, just give Minako the flowers.”

 

“They’re friendly flowers,” Victor reminded him, “My heart belongs to another!” he said dramatically, sniffing his flowers. Victor hummed happily as he walked inside energetically. For all his dramatic antics, he really was happy. Something about Yuuri was different from the others he’d dated. Every time it was the same; he was too clingy or went too fast, or they just weren’t ready for a serious relationship. Victor had somehow created a reputation as a playboy when he just fell in love too fast. 

 

Minako looked up from her phone when Victor walked in.    
  


“Finally! With your reputation, you’d think you’d be on time!” she exclaimed, looking annoyed. 

 

“Sorry! I brought flowers to apologize!” Victor said, reluctantly pushing his beloved bouquet towards Minako.  Her expression changed.

 

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” she said, taking the flowers. “Thank you. I’m sure you had an excuse for being late. We should start practicing now.” Minako stood up and Victor followed her into the rink. 

 

The movie they were filming was about an ice skater who was in the slump of their career, played by Victor. Minako played the coach who helped him. Originally, there was going to be a romance, but both Victor and Minako vetoed it. Yakov was certain it would be Victor’s best movie yet. Victor wasn’t sure; he was thinking about retiring. He just couldn’t find the inspiration he used to have. After portraying romance for years of his life in one movie after another, Victor had finally realized that no one had ever actually stayed with him long enough for him to have found a life and love. He lived alone, and his only close friend was Chris Giacometti, a Swiss actor who he only saw once in awhile. He was planning on telling Yakov about his retirement after his movie with Minako; he had more than enough money anyways. 

 

But for now, he would play the ambitious young skater. 

 

_ 9:12 pm _

The incessant beeping of the Facetime call went off again. Annoyed, Victor was about to hang up when the face of Christophe Giacometti appeared on his phone screen.

 

“Chris!” he cried. The blonde actor waved. 

 

“Victor!” Chris responded. “Who do you have your eye on this time?”

 

“What makes you think I have my eye on someone?” Victor asked, taken aback.

 

“You have that look on your face,” Chris said. “What’s his name?”   
  
“Yuuri,” Victor admitted, thinking of his kind smile in the flower shop.

 

“Aha! That face!” Chris proclaimed.

 

Victor very maturely stuck his tongue out at Chris. 

 

“So, when are you going to ask him out?” Chris asked. 

 

Victor needed no time to think. “Today!” 

 

“Any ideas?” Chris said. 

 

“You mean other than just showing up?” Victor said, confused. 

 

“What if you gave him flowers?” Chris suggested.

 

“...He works at a flower shop, Chris.” Victor said.

 

Chris laughed. “Just be your charming self, Victor. Now, did you call me to panic about Flower Boy, or to just chat?”

 

“I.. called you for advice on how to ask Yuuri out,” Victor admitted. 

 

“Victor, you’re going to be fine,” Chris said, rolling his eyes.

 

_ Wednesday, 10:00 am _

Victor checked his watch for the third time in 5 minutes. Yes, the sign on the door said they opened at 10, so where was Yuuri? The door was open, but he couldn’t go in for fear of another allergic reaction. Or could he? Was Victor willing to risk it for Yuuri? He peered through the window. 

 

Maybe he could get some coffee. Victor had noticed the coffee shop across the street from the flower shop and had thought it apt that he had met the object of his affections right across the street from where he worked. 

 

Yuuri exited the back room of the flower shop, holding some flowers in his hand. He pushed some buttons on the cash register, (Victor couldn’t see very well) then looked up and froze when he saw Victor’s face in the window.

 

Victor figured he looked a little creepy, standing there at the window. Yuuri hurried around the counter, bumped into some flowers, then opened the door. 

 

“Hi!” he squeaked. “I wasn’t expecting you to, come back. Um.” His face was flushed pink in embarrassment, and he self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried, throwing his arms around the flustered Japanese flower shop worker. “Of course I had to come back!”

 

Yuuri seemed to have lost all capability of speech. His previously pink face was now a fiery red, and he was stiff and frozen in Victor’s arms.  

 

“V-Victor,” he mumbled.

 

Victor disentangled his arms from Yuuri. Oh no, was that too sudden? Maybe Yuuri didn’t like hugs. “Sorry,” he said regretfully, stepping back. 

 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri croaked out, adjusting his glasses. “Um, I got rid of the new flowers. Apparently, they’re bad for everyone, you just felt it sooner than most. So, I’m pretty sure you can come in without having an allergic reaction.” he said, giving Victor a small smile. 

 

“You did that for me?!” Victor exclaimed, touched. No one had ever thrown out flowers for him. Granted, there was really no reason for that to happen before today, but it was still important. Victor thought so, at least. 

 

“I-I- well- Everyone was having reactions,” Yuuri stuttered. 

 

“Yuuri is so kind!” Victor cried, forgetting himself and hugging Yuuri again. Yuuri awkwardly patted his back. 

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, his arms pulling just a fraction tighter around Victor’s back. Victor stifled his smile in Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“So, what kinds of flowers do you have, Yuuri?” he asked, pulling back and exploring the little shop. 

 

“Oh, well, we have lots,” Yuuri said, perking up. He began to explain every flower in the shop, pointing out each one and telling Victor what it meant. Victor thought he could watch Yuuri for hours, maybe even days. Well, if he had food. And water. The point was, Yuuri was enchanting. 

 

“I’m probably boring you, ha,” Yuuri said, laughing nervously. 

 

“Never,” Victor said very seriously, taking Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri’s wide brown eyes stared up at him for a moment before Yuuri pulled away. 

 

“Um, who are the flowers for this time?” Yuuri asked quickly. 

 

Victor thought for a minute. “Makkachin.” he decided on. 

 

“Who’s Makkachin?” Yuuri asked nervously, twiddling his fingers.

 

“My dog!” Victor exclaimed joyfully. 

 

“You want flowers for your dog?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Uh, yep.” Victor agreed, realizing that his plan was not as foolproof as he’d originally thought. 

 

“Uh okay, well then,” Yuuri said. He began to put some flowers together. “Well, I hope Makkachin enjoys his flowers?” he said questioningly.

 

“Ah, one more thing,” Victor said. “It would be a shame for you to miss Makkachin’s reaction! You should give me your number so I can send you pictures of him.” 

 

Yuuri stared at him, wide-eyed from behind a yellow themed bouquet. “What kind of dog is Makkachin?” he said softly.

 

Victor stood on his toes to see Yuuri behind the flowers. “He’s a poodle,” Victor informed him. Without a word, Yuuri turned back around to wrap the flowers.

 

Did he not like poodles? Victor mused about Yuuri’s dog preferences unhappily. Yuuri turned back and presented Victor with his bouquet.    
  


Victor handed over the money, trying to meet Yuuri’s eyes. He was blushing furiously and refused to look at him. 

 

“Thanks for shopping at the White Lily,” Yuuri mumbled before rushing into the back room.

 

Victor looked down at his bouquet and saw a little tag sticking out. Curious, he opened it to reveal a scribbled string of numbers. 

 

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**I love poodles**

****-Katsuki Yuuri** **

 

Victor smiled down at the little yellow paper. He read it once, twice, three times while walking out of the store. He whistled happily as he walked down the street to his car. Victor pulled out his phone and gleefully added “Yuuri <3” to his contacts list. 

 

“He loves poodles,” Victor mumbled to himself. 


	4. Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter may take longer than the previous ones... patch 7.2 in world of warcraft is live now so im ngl im gonna be playing more than writing

_ Thursday, 12:14 pm _

Victor stared at his phone. It sat innocently in his lap. Any minute now, it was going to buzz. Any minute now. He was sure of it. 

 

Victor had texted Yuuri almost as soon as he had gotten his number, and Yuuri had responded a few minutes later. They had struck up a conversation lasting all Wednesday evening, and now Victor had texted Yuuri to continue it. He’d even sent the promised pictures of Makkachin (he’d sniffed the flowers, then ignored them). Victor glared at his phone; it wasn’t responding. 

 

_ 12:15 pm _

 

Victor stared at the text he’d sent. 

**hey wyd**

 

Maybe it was too casual? Or too bold. Maybe Yuuri didn’t want to talk to him? The phone buzzed suddenly and Victor jumped, dropping it to the ground.

 

**not much, just trying to find a snack on my lunch break**

 

Victor sort of wanted to facetime Chris and have him look over anything he sent. Victor knew from experience that sometimes he sent stupid texts.

 

**Cool cool what kind of stuff are you eating**

Stupid texts like that one. Victor sort of wanted to die. Why did he send that?! This conversation was getting more awkward by the second.

 

**well, i just want some girl scout cookies but my** **coworker says theyre not healthy**

 

**but he wants me to eat a donut??? Idk why hes like** **this**

 

**hahahaha**

**just eat the donut tho**

**donuts r better than cookies**

**noooooooo**

**I hate donuts idk why**

**Well what do u like then**

**Me ;)**

**… (** **_Yuuri is typing)_ **

Victor watched the three typing bubbles nervously. He’d thought they were getting along well, but maybe he went too far? If only Chris were there. The bubbles vanished for a second, then reappeared. Victor tapped his finger on the back of his phone nervously. It was his lunch break too, actually. Yakov was bound to find him hidden in the storage closet any minute now, but he wanted to use up as much time as possible talking to Yuuri. 

 

**Yes**

 

Victor inadvertently fell over, which was hard to do in a cramped storage closet. He knocked over something (a mop?) and fell right out the door to where Yakov stood, arms crossed.

 

“I would ask you what you were doing, but I have a pretty good idea,” Yakov said. “It’s time to go back to work, or have you forgotten you actually have a job?”

 

“You mean, other than texting pretty boys all day?” Victor asked weakly, accepting Yakov’s hand and pulling himself up. 

 

Yakov pulled Victor’s phone out of his hands. 

 

“Yakov!” Victor yelped, reaching for it. 

 

“Not until the end of today. You need to focus!” Victor made a dying animal noise and reached for his phone again, but Yakov stuck it in his pocket and glared.

 

“Just one text!” he pleaded. 

 

“No!” Yakov growled, stalking away. Victor sighed.

 

_ 4:32 pm _

“Yakov please!” Victor whined. 

 

“Fine! Have your phone!” Yakov groaned, finally giving in. Victor snatched his phone with glee, checking his messages immediately.

 

**From: Yuuri <3**

**jk**

**Um sorry if that made you uncomfortable or something**

**You asked me what i liked, so i like katsudon**

**(its a pork cutlet)**

**And also i used to want to be a ballerina**

**It sounds really stupid i know**

**Are you going to stop by the white lily later?**

**Victor?**

 

Eight messages from Yuuri that he had missed when Yakov had his phone. 

 

**Sorry i didnt respond earlier! Yakov (my boss) had my phone**

**Ballerinas are very nice and pretty, just like u!! :)**

**If u want me to, i will definitely stop by later**

**Ok great!**

 

Victor immediately called Chris. 

 

“Victor! How did your date go? Well, if you managed to ask him out,” Chris said when he answered.

 

“CHRIS I NEED HELP WHAT DO I DO” Victor screamed into his phone. He frantically screenshotted his entire conversation with Yuuri and sent it to Chris. 

 

“I think you’re panicking a little too much here,” Chris said dubiously.

 

“WHO’S PANICKING? NOT ME!!!!” Victor screamed. 

 

“Please calm down,” said Chris. 

 

Victor stopped screaming. 

 

“So, you’re going to stop by his shop, right?” 

 

Victor nodded mutely. 

 

“Then you are going to ask him out,” Chris said firmly. 

 

Another nod.

 

“Chris,” Victor whispered, “Where am I gonna take him on a date?”

 

Chris hummed in thought. “Well, he did say he wanted to be a ballerina, right? Why not take him to a ballet or something?”

 

**From: Yuuri <3**

**Are u busy tonight?**

**No why**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **just wear something nice**

**Uhhhh okay**

**I’ll pick u up at 5:15**

**Ok**

  
  


_ 5:10 pm _

Victor fingered his cuffs nervously as he stood outside  _ The White Lily. _ It was a little too much, probably. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants, but what if Yuuri was wearing jeans and a t-shirt? Or worse, what if he showed up in a suit and Victor was underdressed? Not that that would happen, but there was a sliver of a chance that it could. 

 

Yuuri dashed out the door in a pastel blue sweater that looked freshly ironed. His khaki slacks fit him perfectly, and his hair was slicked back. Victor thought he might have drooled just a tiny bit. How could someone go from adorable to sexy, just by pushing their hair back? 

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Victor said nervously, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“You’re early!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

“You, uh, you said you liked ballet,” Victor said, stumbling over his words. He fished in his pocket for the tickets, fumbled around a little, and pulled out two. Yuuri gasped softly, placing a hand over his mouth. In Victor’s hand were two tickets to  _ Stammi Vicino _ , a famous ballet. It was being performed by a well-known traveling ballet company nearby.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed out, gingerly taking a ticket. Tears welled up in his eyes. “H-how did you know it was my favorite?” Yuuri took Victor by surprise and pulled him in for a hug. Yuuri gripped Victor tightly in his arms and burrowed his face in his shoulder.  _ Score! _ thought Victor.  _ Stammi Vicino _ had been a shot in the dark, but he was glad he’d picked it. 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered in Victor’s ear. Victor shivered at the hot breath on his ear. Yuuri pulled back. 

 

“It, uh,” Victor said, then cleared his throat, “It starts at 5:45.” Yuuri smiled at him. But this time, it wasn’t one of his shy, sweet smiles; it was a confident one that made Victor lose track of whatever he was thinking at the time. 

 

“Well, let’s go then,” Yuuri said, reaching a hand out to Victor. Victor dazedly took his hand and let Yuuri drag him to his car.

 

Once they arrived at the building where the performance was to take place, Victor scrambled out of his seat in order to open the door for Yuuri. When he got to the other side, Yuuri was standing there already, smile picture-perfect. Victor felt more than a little out of place somehow; he was the one who was supposed to be the debonair actor, but Yuuri was blowing him out of the water. Yuuri flashed a smile at him and held out a hand. Victor took it.

 

They walked into the building hand in hand, and Victor’s heart just about beat out through his chest. It was so… “middle-school.” Victor felt stupid, but if someone asked him what he’d like to be doing for the rest of his life, he would probably say, “holding Katsuki Yuuri’s hand.” 

 

“I feel a little underdressed,” Yuuri whispered into his ear. 

 

“You’re fine,” Victor whispered back. The dim lights cast shadows that danced across Yuuri’s face, and he looked completely different from the shy flower shop employee he’d picked up. His mouth was quirked slightly upwards in a flirtatious smile, and his eyes were narrowed as if he knew exactly how Victor was feeling. Victor gave him a shaky smile, a little unnerved by the sudden change in personality. Yuuri’s face softened, and his grip on Victor’s hand tightened. Victor wondered if he’d dreamed up the whole thing. 

 

They slid into the crowded auditorium, hand in hand. Their seats were fairly close to the front. 

 

“Thank you, again,” Yuuri whispered as the lights began to dim. He turned to look at Victor, earlier personality vanished. His face was open and honest, and Victor felt like it was the same way he looked when he looked at Yuuri. 

 

“Anything,” Victor promised impulsively. 

 

They turned their heads to the stage, where the first dancer had begun. The performance went on for some time, and Victor couldn’t help stealing glances at Yuuri’s face throughout. His eyes were wide, and he had a small smile on his face. Sometimes he would gasp and grab Victor’s arm, which would make Victor’s heart leap into his chest. Other times, he would smile wistfully and quietly lace his hand with Victor’s. He seemed to still have a longing for the stage, his childhood dream. 

 

The longing notes of the titular song,  _ Stammi Vicino _ , rang throughout the auditorium. Victor watched the two actors dance onstage, then turned slightly to see Yuuri’s reaction. Instead of watching the stage, he was watching Victor carefully, a tiny smile playing on his lips. When Victor turned to him, he snapped his attention back to the stage, a pale pink that blended with the color of the stage lights. 

 

Grinning, Victor leaned over into Yuuri’s chair. “Don’t worry, I was watching you too,” he whispered. Yuuri gave a mortified squeak. Victor leaned back smugly. The performance drew to a close, and the lights came back on just in time to see Yuuri’s face turn bright red. 

 

“Let me drive you home,” Victor said magnanimously, extending his arm to Yuuri. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

 

“You drove me here. It’s literally my only way home,” he said. Victor realized his mistake and dropped his arm. He cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped his gaze to the ground. A hand came out of the side of his field of vision and grabbed his own hands, which he was staring at. He looked up. Yuuri was smiling at him. 

 

“Would you drive me home, kind sir?” he teased. Victor felt a faint blush creeping up on his own cheeks. 

 

“Of course,” Victor said, exaggerating a bow. Victor finally got his chance to open the car door for Yuuri, which he took. Yuuri laughed, loud and ringing. The other times he’d laughed were like he was trying to smother them, or just little laughs. This one was carefree and loud and sounded a little like a donkey braying. Victor thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. 

 

They talked the entire way back, laughing and chatting until Victor almost crashed the car because he was laughing too hard. 

 

“So, where do you live?” Victor asked once they were back in town. Yuuri bit his lip and looked down at his hands.    
  
“Um, I kinda live in the shop,” he mumbled. “There’s an apartment right above it; I live there with my roommate, Phichit. We both work at The White Lily.” 

 

“Yuuri, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Victor said in concern. 

 

“It’s not that; I just probably spend way too much time there,” Yuuri said, face burning. 

 

“Well then, maybe I should spend as much time as you, so I could make up for all the time you spend there?” Victor teased. 

 

“I’d like that,” Yuuri said so quietly that Victor could barely hear him. Victor’s heart stuttered erratically. 

 

They pulled up at the little flower shop, and Victor walked with Yuuri to the door. 

 

“Thank you, for taking me out tonight,” Yuuri said, lingering on his doorstep. 

 

“It was my pleasure,” Victor said wholeheartedly. Yuuri shifted, nervous about something. Then, as if he was trying to find the courage, he darted quickly towards Victor and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Bye,” he said, flustered, then dashed inside. 

 

Victor Nikiforov was not a blusher. He did  _ not _ blush. It was a known fact. But Katsuki Yuuri was proving a lot of facts wrong. Victor glanced at his reflection in the shop window to find that he was indeed a brilliant red. Victor decided that his favorite place in the world was The Snow Lily flower shop, Hasetsu. He smiled at the ground, then walked slowly to his car, grin fixed on his face. 

  
Something in the window above the shop caught his eye. A light was turned on and a happy face waved at him. It was not Yuuri, though. It must be his roommate, Phichit.The face gave him a thumbs up, then someone else pulled the curtains closed, and Victor caught a glimpse of Yuuri’s blue sweater. He laughed quietly before driving off. 


	5. Donuts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor gets date ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry... the actual plot is starting it only goes downhill from here  
> i had to split this chapter into 2 because it was getting a bit long and i was antsy to post something

_ Monday, 10:51 am _

Minako quirked her brow at Victor’s sigh. He was staring at his phone,  _ again. _ Victor had been constantly on his phone all morning, typing out responses to texts she didn’t know and laughing at someone’s wit. Victor knew she was a little irked, but he was texting Yuuri. Just thinking that sentence sent a thrill up his spine. He had Yuuri’s number; he could text Yuuri all day. And Yuuri was  _ responding! _

 

They had texted all Friday; Yuuri had initiated it by thanking him for the ballet date, which had snowballed into talking about ballet and then their likes and dislikes and so on. Victor had loved every second of it. Yakov had sent him home on Friday because the moment Victor walked in, he had announced that he had met his future husband and was going to marry him as soon as possible. Yakov had told him to go home and come back when he was sane; Victor supposed this meant he could text Yuuri all weekend. 

 

“Who is that you keep texting?” Minako asked, sitting down next to him on the bench. Victor gave her a rueful smile.

 

“Sorry,” he said, putting his phone away, “I’ll try to focus.” 

 

“No, no,” Minako said, “I’m just curious. Besides, Yakov is out, so we don’t have to actually do anything,” she joked.

 

Victor laughed a little at that. He’d initially thought Minako was a bit.. “high maintenance” but she had grown on him. She was a good co-star, better than the shallow actors and actresses that he usually had to work with.

 

“Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh,” Victor said in a sudden fit of nervousness. Minako nodded.

 

“Cross my heart,” she said solemnly, then laughed with Victor.

“His name is Yuuri, and I met him when he spilled coffee on me,” Victor said. Minako burst into laughter. Victor swatted her shoulder.

 

“You promised!” he said indignantly. Minako stifled her laughter with her hand. 

 

“Continue,” she said, trying not to laugh. 

  
“Then I met him again buying flowers for you, and we went on a date. He really likes ballet, so we went to the  _ Stammi Vicino _ performance,” Victor continued.

 

“Aha! So you owe it to me!” Minako crowed. Victor elbowed her.

 

“And now we text a lot, and I want to ask him out again, but I don’t know where to take him!” Victor moaned.

 

Minako opened her mouth to respond, but Yakov walked in.

 

“Back to work!” he announced, clapping his hands. Minako shot Victor a regretful look and got up. Victor heaved a sigh before checking his phone again.

 

**Phichits hamsters got loose in the apartment and now we have to clean them up**

 

Yuuri had sent. Victor giggled.

 

**So i probably wont text until i get them all**

 

“Victor!” Yakov yelled. Victor left his bench smiling. Yakov gave him a strange look at his genuine smile, not the media smile, but didn’t ask. 

 

A Facetime call with Chris was in order once he got home, and Chris told him to think of something interesting.

 

“Surprise him! That’s what you’re best at, right?” Chris had said. Victor had agreed at the time, but now he wasn’t as sure. 

 

_ Tuesday, 2:43 pm _

“Vitya! Your routine has to be more polished!” Yakov yelled. Yakov, Minako, and Victor were at the ice rink to practice for their movie. 

 

Minako and Victor exchanged exasperated looks. Yakov, as a former figure skating coach, was relentless in drilling them. 

 

After a few more hours on the ice, Minako and Victor tiredly left the ice. The owner of the rink, a young woman named Yuuko, waved as they left.

 

“You guys can come here whenever you want!” she called. “I’m a huge fan!”   
  


This struck Victor with an idea. 

 

“Anytime I want?” he asked, turning slowly. Yuuko nodded vigorously. “What about tomorrow night?”

 

“Sure!” Yuuko squealed. Victor waved goodbye, then followed Minako out.

 

“You want to skate even  _ more _ ?” Minako asked once they’d left the building.

 

“Correction: I want to skate with Yuuri,” Victor said. Minako nodded in understanding. 

 

_ 5:35 pm _

Victor confidently walked into The White Lily but faltered when he saw the employee at the counter. A young man who was decidedly not Yuuri was at the counter, happily chatting with someone else. He looked up when the bell jingled, and Victor felt out of place.

 

“Hi! Welcome to The White Lily! Need any help!” the chipper man called.

 

“I- uh, I’m just- Yuuri?” Victor stammered, hopelessly lost. 

 

“Oh! You must be Victor!” the man exclaimed, jumping over the counter. The man he had been talking to did not seem surprised in the least, so Victor figured it happened a lot.

 

“I’m Phichit,” he announced, sticking his hand out to Victor with a huge smile. “And that’s Leo. He’s done here, right Leo?” he continued, addressing the other man. Leo waved, then disappeared into the back room. Victor was very curious about that back room. 

 

“So, you’re the guy who took Yuuri out?” Phichit asked, “Cool, cool. It pretty much goes that if you ever hurt him, I’ll make your insides your outsides and put your head on a pike, right?” he continued before Victor even had the chance to speak.

 

“Uh. Yes?” Victor answered. Phichit responded by slapping him on the back harder than what was necessary. 

 

“We’re cool then. YUUUUUUURIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!” Phichit screamed suddenly. Victor almost jumped out of his skin.

 

Yuuri ran out of the back room. “What?! What!?” he screamed. Victor noticed his hands were covered in powdered sugar. 

 

“Your boyfriend’s here!” Phichit announced gleefully. Then he noticed Yuuri’s hands and coughed. Yuuri looked down, and his eyes widened. 

 

“Ah, those would be my powdered donuts!” Phichit said hastily, “You should wash your hands, Yuuri.” He steered him into the back room.

 

“I always ask Yuuri to pick up powdered donuts for me when he goes to the store,” Phichit explained. Phichit tapped his finger against the counter rapidly and seemed to be looking at something behind Victor. 

 

Yuuri came out of the back room again, hands clean.

 

“Well, looks like it’s my cue to leave! Have fun, lovebirds,” Phichit said, then ran into the back room. 

 

“Hi Victor,” Yuuri said, “Sorry I kept you waiting.”   
  
“Not at all. Though, I thought you hated donuts?” Victor asked. Something seemed a little off. 

 

“I do. Those were for Phichit,” Yuuri said. Victor was about to ask why he was holding them if they were Phichit’s, but Yuuri gave him a disarming smile and the question died on his lips. 

 

“So, who do you need flowers for this time?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Can’t I just stop by to see you?” Victor replied in mock offense. Yuuri sputtered.

 

“I was hoping I could take you out again, tomorrow night?” Victor pressed, leaning closer. Yuuri smelled like he’d been rolling around in flowers, and something else Victor couldn’t place. 

 

“I’d love to,” Yuuri said, smiling sweetly. Victor forgot about donuts completely, and just about everything else. 

 

“Great!” Victor said, and he meant it too. Figuring he’d done what he came to do, Victor started for the door. 

 

“Wait!” Yuuri exclaimed, then cut himself off. Victor turned around, hopeful for a reason to stay.

 

“Yes?” Victor asked.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Yuuri said, red and turning away. “I’m just being stupid.” 

 

Victor put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. “You’re not being stupid,” he said. 

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Yuuri mumbled. Victor tilted Yuuri’s head up, and suddenly realized they had gotten extremely close. Yuuri’s eyes darted around, trying not to look Victor in the eyes. 

 

“What were you going to say?” Victor whispered. 

 

“I… just wanted you to stay and talk awhile,” Yuuri admitted. Victor did not want to admit how elated this made him. 

 

“I would love to!” Victor exclaimed, completely ruining the moment and hugging Yuuri. (This was the fourth time. Victor was keeping count and treasured these moments immensely.) Instead of awkwardly patting Victor on the back like before, Yuuri burrowed his face into Victor’s shoulder. Two out of the four hugs had been awkward, but the last two had been amazing. This time, Yuuri wasn’t crying. He was smiling happily and one of his hands was in Victor’s hair. Was this what heaven felt like? Victor hoped so. It was probably better. Victor wanted it to go on forever. 

 

Evidently, Yuuri did too, because Victor lost track of how long they hugged. An awkward cough sounded from behind them, and Victor looked up to see Leo from earlier. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but there’s a call for you,” Leo said, handing Yuuri his phone. “It’s Ciao Ciao.” 

 

“Sorry Victor, it’s my boss,” Yuuri apologized, taking the phone. “Katsuki,” he said into the phone. He walked into the back room, still talking. 

 

“Do you know how long that’s going to take?” Victor asked Leo, trying not to sound too clingy. 

 

“Too long to wait around for,” Leo said. The silence between the two of them stretched out. 

 

“I’ll leave,” Victor said awkwardly. Leo watched him leave silently. As he left, Victor put thoughts of weird coworkers out of his mind and began planning his date. 


	6. Duetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who wouldve thought they went ice skating??? wow!!! unexpected!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this at like midnight while doing like 3 other things so idk. rip victor, he died and went to heaven

_ Wednesday, 7:15 pm _

“Hi Yuuri!” Victor said happily when Yuuri exited the back room. 

 

“Hey Victor,” Yuuri said, smiling up at him. Yuuri looked utterly at ease to be going on a date with him. Victor was glad they weren’t nervous like last time. Okay, he was a little nervous. But not as much as last time. 

 

“So where are we going?” Yuuri asked, linking their arms and leaning into Victor. Victor was taken by surprise; Yuuri usually was averse to touching. Not that he was complaining. 

 

“Ice skating,” Victor said, leading Yuuri out the door to his car. 

 

“Sounds exciting!” Yuuri said, unlinking their arms to get in the car. His eyes sparkled and he seemed in an extremely good mood. 

 

“You seem happy today,” Victor remarked while they were driving. 

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Yuuri admitted, “I know it’s just the second date, but… This makes me really happy, y’know?” Victor smiled widely at knowing Yuuri felt the same way about him. 

 

“You make me happy, too,” Victor said quietly, looking at Yuuri through his silver bangs. Yuuri smiled at him, relaxed and carefree, and for the second time, Victor almost crashed his car. 

 

When they arrived at the rink, Yuuko waved at them. Yuuri was partially hiding behind Victor’s back, so she didn’t see him until he greeted her.

 

“The rink is empty for you, Victor,” she said.

 

“Hello Yuuko,” Yuuri said familiarly. 

 

“Yuuri!” she squealed, throwing her arms around him. “It’s been so long since you came to visit! How is work? How is the job?” 

 

Yuuri laughed. “Everything is fine, Yuuko. Actually, I’m here on a date,” he said, glancing at Victor out of the corner of his eye as if he was afraid Victor would tell him it wasn’t a date.

 

“With me,” Victor said, throwing an arm around Yuuri. Yuuko squealed again, and Victor thought her nose might start bleeding.

 

Yuuko slammed two pairs of skates on the counter. “You two are so cute! You know Victor, Yuuri and I have always been your biggest f-” she gasped, but Yuuri slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Let’s go, Victor,” Yuuri said hastily, dragging him to the rink with two pairs of skates in hand. 

 

When they stepped onto the ice, the lights dimmed. Victor looked up to see Yuuko waving at them with her hands on some switches. She gave Victor a thumbs up, then left.

 

“So, you know Yuuko?” Victor asked as Yuuri expertly spun around the rink. 

 

“I like to skate here sometimes. It’s calming.” Yuuri said, extending a hand to Victor.

 

Victor took Yuuri’s hand, and they skated across the rink. 

 

“Shall we dance?” Victor asked, and Yuuri laughed. 

 

“Yes, dear sir, we shall,” he said, spinning Victor.

 

“Woah!” he laughed, almost falling over. Yuuri shot across the ice like a bullet, and Victor followed him. Victor pulled him into his arms, then spun him across the ice. Yuuri’s laughter echoed across the rink, and Victor could feel himself falling in love. 

 

“Watch this!” Yuuri called, then jumped. Victor’s breath caught in his throat as Yuuri spun in the air and landed perfectly. 

 

“Wow! Amazing!” Victor trilled. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and grinned at Victor.

 

“Let me try!” Victor called, skating forward to attempt a jump. 

 

“Victor, wait!” Yuuri yelled, but Victor was already starting to take off.  _ I don’t know how to do this _ , Victor thought, and then he hit the ice.   
  


“Victor!” Yuuri yelled, and abruptly stopped at Victor’s side. Victor was laying on the ice, a bruise forming already. 

 

“What were you thinking?! You don’t even know how to do a jump!” Yuuri reprimanded him, but Victor could see the worry in his eyes.

 

“I’m fine,” Victor protested, trying to pull himself off the ice. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Here, let me help,” he said, extending an arm. Victor gratefully let Yuuri pull him up.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Yuuri said softly. Victor skated closer, so close that he could feel Yuuri’s breath ghosting across his lip. Yuuri’s eyes widened as the distance between them closed, but he didn’t move. Victor’s hand came up to Yuuri’s face, gently touching his cheek.

 

“Would it would be asking too much for me to kiss you?” he whispered. Victor saw Yuuri’s eyes narrow minutely, then he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Yuuri’s hands came up to his face, and held him close like Yuuri was afraid of losing him.

 

Victor snaked his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and smiled against Yuuri’s lips. He felt Yuuri smile back, and their teeth clicked. Victor burst out in laughter, and soon Yuuri was laughing too. Victor’s heart was still beating erratically, and Yuuri’s vibrant face made him feel something that he thought was probably love. 

 

Victor’s laughter died down when Yuuri brushed his hair out of his eyes, eyes gleaming. His sweater was rumpled, his glasses askew, and hair messy. Victor thought he’d died and gone to heaven. 

 

They skated for a few more hours, alternating between racing each other around the rink, and then catching each other and kissing against the rink wall. Victor loved making Yuuri’s laughter ring around the rink, and felt as if he was soaring instead of skating.

 

Victor was chasing a screaming Yuuri around the rink (Yuuri was afraid of tickles) when Yuuko regretfully called to them to say it was time to close. 

 

Yuuri’s face was flushed, and Victor’s probably was too when they stepped off the ice. They took their skates off in silence, apart from the occasional glance and knowing smile.

 

They laughed together the entire ride back to The White Lily, and Victor was reluctant to leave Yuuri at the shop again. 

 

“So, I guess this is it,” Yuuri said awkwardly, standing in the middle of the closed shop. He pushed his glasses up nervously. 

 

Victor grabbed a bouquet of flowers, red and white, off the rack suddenly and thrust them at Yuuri. 

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked hopefully, then internally smacked himself. That was the most middle-school thing he’d ever heard in his life. He was supposed to be classier than this! Yuuri laughed, taking the flowers out of his hand, and putting them back.

 

“Yes, Victor. By the way, those are my flowers,” he said before pulling Victor into a kiss. Victor smelled strongly of flowers the next day.


	7. The White Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins... the Plot  
> victor visits his boyfriend at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is where the actual plot starts to happen so im sorry for that, and nothing is REALLY gonna be resolved until chapter 12 ish so...... feel free to speculate  
> at least im getting a ton of writing done cause its spring break

_ A couple weeks later: Friday, 3:12 pm _

Minako elbowed Victor teasingly. He looked up from his phone and smiled ruefully. 

 

“Still texting Yuuri every day. You must really like him!” she said.

 

Victor smiled at his phone hopelessly. “Yeah, I do,” he responded. Minako rolled her eyes fondly at her co-worker who was completely gone.

 

It had been a few weeks since the ice-skating date, and Victor and Yuuri were still going strong. Victor had insisted on taking Yuuri out on every date he could think of: movies, coffee, and more. Yuuri had responded by having Victor stay in his apartment for movie night with Phichit, then going on a trip to the park for ice-cream. They were “disgustingly in love,” as noted by Yakov, and “cutest couple ever I’m going to vomit from the sugar” as stated by Phichit.

 

Victor was in constant bliss; Yuuri was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Every time he thought he couldn’t fall harder, Yuuri did something else. Like this morning when the coffee machine in Yuuri’s tiny apartment had sputtered out after Victor had stayed the night; Yuuri knew Victor couldn’t function without coffee, so he’d gone down to the Starbucks and brought some back. Yuuri had woken him up with coffee in hand, beaming, and Victor had thought it was an angel from heaven come to save him with coffee. Victor would have preferred Yuuri over an angel, anyways. 

 

_ 4:10 pm _

Victor whistled happily as he opened the door to The White Lily. He flipped his platinum hair out of his eyes and surveyed the shop, grinning. Yuuri was at the counter with a small blonde customer. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri!” Victor smiled, leaning down to kiss Yuuri. His eyes widened, confused when Yuuri ducked his head. 

 

“Hey Victor,” Yuuri mumbled, “One second, Yurio needs something.” The blonde kid at the counter glared at Victor. 

 

“Wait in line, old man,” Yurio, the blonde, muttered. Yurio was wearing a tasteless leopard print jacket with the hood pulled over his greasy straw hair. His flinty green eyes glared at Victor.

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Victor protested, affronted. Yurio’s eyes widened in anger. 

 

“Your boyfriend?! Yeah right. Like he’d date  _ you _ ,” Yurio scoffed. 

“Yura,” Yuuri said softly, trying to placate the boy, “He’s telling the truth.”   
  
“What?! Come on, Katsudon, you can’t date him! He’s a loser!” Yurio argued.

 

“You don’t even know him! Stop it!” Yuuri snapped. “I’m sorry, Victor, my friend is just in a bad mood today. How was work?” Yuuri said to Victor, in a kinder tone. Yurio’s mouth fell open and he looked between the two incredulously. 

 

“It was.. Fine. Yuuri, is this boy bothering you?” Victor said, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

“No... It’s fine.” Yuuri confirmed, wiping a hand over his face; a sign of stress. What was he stressed about? Maybe Yurio was doing something to him.

 

“I should be asking the same question about you,” Yurio snarled. Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder, holding the little blonde back. 

 

“Yurio, what was it you wanted?” Yuuri asked calmly, but with a steel edge in his voice.

  
“Lilia wants 5 white lilies,” Yurio answered mutinously. Yuuri nodded.

 

“Yurio, let’s go to the back room,” Yuuri said, leading him back. Victor watched curiously as Yuuri led the boy into the back room; the back room he never got to see.  He waited at the counter, checking his watch. Yuuri came back out, alone, after five minutes. His face was stern, and he looked almost like a different person. Where his face was all smiles and softness usually, it was hard lines and determination now. 

 

“Phichit is taking care of it, white lilies are a special shipment.” he explained tiredly. 

 

“So…  How do you know Yurio?” Victor asked hesitantly. Yuuri focused on his flowers, his unfamiliar face giving nothing away.

 

“He’s a childhood friend. Our parents knew each other,” Yuuri said after a pause. “He’s usually not so aggressive towards new people, usually he’ll just glare.” Yuuri looked over his shoulder helplessly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” 

 

“Can I help?” Victor asked, placing a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri looked up gratefully and his stern face faded into something soft. Yuuri leaned into him and closed his eyes. Victor gently ran a hand through his hair. Yuuri’s hair was soft like raven feathers, and holding him here did something to Victor’s chest. 

 

“You’re helping just by being here,” Yuuri said, voice muffled by Victor’s chest. Yuuri’s breathing evened out as Victor held him.

“I won’t ask if you’re not comfortable with telling me,” Victor said softly against Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri leaned his head up and kissed Victor sweetly. 

 

“Thank you,” his whispered against his mouth. Victor lost himself in Yuuri’s soft lips and gentle hands carding through his hair, and maybe Yuuri did too. He kissed him until he lost track of time and Phichit was tapping his shoulder.

 

“Wow! Look at you two!” Phichit grinned, but something seemed off about him, too. Phichit’s face was strained like his smile wasn’t real. 

 

“A-ah Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, pushing away from Victor. 

 

“You two are a great couple!” Phichit said, his voice a pitch higher than usual. Then he took a deep breath. "Yuuri, I really am happy for you," Phichit said seriously. Yuuri stared at him with wide brown eyes, and Phichit stared back. They seemed to exchange something, then Yuuri looked up at Victor. 

 

“I have to go; work stuff,” he said quickly, then he and Phichit vanished into the back room. Victor watched him go, questions swirling in his mind. Didn’t Yuuri trust him enough to tell him whatever it was? Phichit and Yurio had to be in on it too. 

 

_ Saturday, 3:13 am _

 

**Yuuri <3**

**Can you come over?**

**We need to talk**

 

Victor stared at his phone with trembling hands. The only reason for a text like this would be a break-up, but Yuuri wouldn’t do that, right? Right?

 

He stumbled over his shoes in the darkness and drove over to Yuuri’s apartment in his pajamas. After knocking on the door, Yuuri opened it with his raven hair in a messy halo. Victor’s heart clenched when he thought of losing this.

 

“You came,” Yuuri breathed, pulling Victor inside by the hand. He sat Victor down on an ugly green couch and then sat down beside him.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s so early in the morning. I- I can’t sleep knowing you might think you’ve done something wrong.” Yuuri said in a rush. His skewed glasses magnified his wide eyes, and Victor felt a little easier after hearing that break-up was not the reason for the morning visit.

 

“There- there’s just a lot of stuff going on right now. And I want you to know it’s- none of it’s your fault. Victor, you’re perfect,” he continued, grabbing Victor’s hand fiercely with the last sentence. Victor stared at him, wide-eyed. 

 

“I’m gonna fix it, and then it’ll be fine,” Yuuri promised, trying to convince himself more than Victor.  “Can you just trust me for now?” he asked, staring into Victor’s pale blue eyes. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and earnest if a bit desperate. 

  
“Of course,” Victor found himself saying. He would never be able to say no to anything Yuuri asked of him with those eyes. Victor wondered if it would be his downfall one day. 


	8. Something's Not Quite Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha you thought this was fluff aka THE MYSTERY IS REVEALED or is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally hate myself for this chapter title why cant i go a day without making a shitty reference
> 
> also BOOM ANGST

_ Around 5 weeks after the ice rink, Wednesday, 6:13 pm _

 

“Where are you going?” Victor asked as Yuuri slipped out the door. It shut without an answer. Yuuri had been going out often around this time. Victor hadn’t expected an answer, but he’d hoped. Yuuri had been on edge lately, stressed. Phichit was too; there was something going on. 

 

Victor flopped hopelessly against the couch and sighed, turning on the tv. Yuuri would tell him when he was ready. Victor repeated the phrase to himself over and over, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

_ Thursday, 6:15 pm _

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning in to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri smiled up at him and leaned in easily. The nearby flowers of The White Lily had become a familiar sight to Victor, as he visited almost every day. 

 

“How was your day?” Yuuri asked, taking his name tag off and pulling on a light jacket. It had become routine for Victor to drop by the shop every day, and he and Yuuri would usually spend the afternoon together. 

 

“It was good, Yakov thinks we’re almost done shooting,” Victor said. Yuuri paused for a millisecond, but it was noticeable. 

 

“So you’re almost done?” Yuuri asked casually, but Victor could tell he was distressed. 

 

Victor suddenly remembered he didn’t live in Hasetsu. 

 

“No! Well, yes- I mean,” Victor said, fumbling over his words. They felt like lead on his tongue. “I can stay longer, we have more time,” he managed. 

“Forget about it,” Yuuri snapped, “We- we can deal with it later.” The silence hung heavy in the air between them. 

 

“Don’t let it ruin what time we have left,” Yuuri whispered. Victor nodded, a lump in his throat. 

 

Victor cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump. “Listen, do you wanna go out tonight?” he asked. Yuuri bit his lip. 

 

“I’m busy,” he said. Victor waited for an explanation, but none came. 

 

“You’re always busy,” Victor muttered as he turned away. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuuri called after him. Victor swiveled around to face him, anger rising.

 

“It means that you’re always going out, and you won’t tell me where! Don’t you trust me?” he yelled. 

 

“I’m- I’m working on it! You just have to be patient!” Yuuri shouted back. 

 

“Just tell me what it is!” Victor pleaded, “If- If you’re tired of me, just say something! Tell me outright, instead of cheating!” he shouted with tears in his eyes. 

 

“How dare you accuse me of cheating! I thought you thought higher of me than that!” Yuuri yelled back, and there were tears in his eyes, too. 

 

“Well, what am I supposed to think? You won’t tell me anything!” Victor screamed.

 

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth several times, then settled it in a line. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand. You’re rich!” he spat, running out the door. Victor watched him as he slammed the door, and felt something wet running down his cheek. He reached up to touch his own face and was surprised to find himself crying. He trembled, and Victor found it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Victor made his decision and followed Yuuri out the door. 

 

He followed him at a distance, desperation burning in his lungs. He was going to find out what Yuuri was doing, one way or another. 

 

Yuuri walked at a brisk pace, wiping at his eyes. He pulled his jacket around him in the chilly April air. His hands trembled as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Victor instinctively went to his own phone, but Yuuri was calling someone else.

 

“Hey… yeah, it’s me. Sorry I’m late. No, I’ll be there in a minute.” he said, and it was impossible to tell he’d just been crying. He hung up and took a deep breath. 

 

Yuuri rounded the corner, into a part of the town Victor wasn’t aware existed. Rundown buildings with bright neon lights, buzzing in the evening dusk loomed from each side, and Victor was spooked, but Yuuri walked around like he was born there. He stopped in front of a glowing neon sign that read  _ Celestino’s Strip Club _ . Yuuri sucked in a deep breath and reached for the door.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor called, the word escaping from his throat. Yuuri froze, and the pink lights danced across his face as he looked up. 

 

“Victor! What are you doing here?” he said, voice breaking. 

 

“Is this what you meant? Do you work here?” Victor asked incredulously, approaching Yuuri. 

 

“I told you not to worry about it,” Yuuri muttered. 

 

“You don’t need to do this, I can help you!” Victor pleaded. 

 

“I don’t need help! I can do this, I can manage this!” Yuuri said adamantly

 

Phichit poked his head out the door. “Hey, what’s all the yelling about?” he asked, then froze when he saw Victor. 

 

“Stay out of this!” Yuuri screamed, and Phichit shut the door. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor asked in a small voice. 

 

“I was afraid- afraid you wouldn’t…” Yuuri said, trailing off. 

 

“I love you,” Victor blurted. “I have since you kissed me on the cheek after the ballet, and I’ve never regretted it, so please trust me in the future, because I want my future to be with you.” 

 

Yuuri stared at him, shell-shocked. He whirled around and ran into the club. Victor felt as if he’d torn his heart out with his bare hands.  The pink neon lights shifted in and out of his focus, and his head spun. He tried to focus on his shoes and felt a swell of nausea in his stomach. 

 

The door banged open, and Victor snapped his head up, nausea forgotten. Yuuri was clutching a duffel bag and running out the door. 

 

“I quit,” he said, staring at Victor, “I quit my job. I- I don’t know how I’m going to pay rent, but I quit.”

 

“Move in with me,” Victor said, surprising himself. 

 

“Okay,” Yuuri answered. 

 

They walked back to Victor’s luxurious apartment together. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s arm as they trudged through the city.

 

“What about Phichit?” Yuuri asked quietly, “He can’t afford the rent by himself.”

 

“I’ll pay for Phichit,” Victor promised, kissing his head. “Don’t try to stop me, I have more money than I know what to do with anyways.” 

 

Yuuri giggled, and it was like the sun coming out after rain. 

 

“I never answered, earlier…. I love you too,” he said quietly. Victor kissed Yuuri swiftly, then they continued walking. Victor’s heart felt light once more, and he let himself hope that they could have a future together. Yuuri’s arm was snug around his waist, and Victor’s was around Yuuri’s shoulders. Their heads knocked together gently, and although it was dark out, Victor wasn’t afraid

 

_ 8:15pm _

 

Yuuri’s breathing evened out as he lay in bed peacefully. The moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating his face. He looked angelic, and Victor felt blessed to be with him. Victor watched him fondly and kissed his forehead. He felt a pang of hurt when he thought of what Yuuri had had to do for money, but dismissed the thought. It was over now; there was nothing to worry about. 

 

“I want to marry you one day,” Victor whispered. He settled down to sleep next to his boyfriend, at peace.


	9. City of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super cliche moment that i had to write WHOOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapter title is from the song from La La Land  
> the stammi vicino lyrics are from google  
> the chapters will probably be more spaced out from here on out because my spring break is ending :(   
> its getting dangerously close to the BIG plot twist

_ 3 months after they met, Saturday, 11:51 pm _

 

Victor couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, but to no avail. The bed shifted, and he felt Yuuri getting up. Victor followed him to the kitchen. 

 

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Yuuri asked, getting water from the fancy fridge that Victor had. Victor grunted in acknowledgment and slipped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

 

“We should go on a walk,” Victor suggested against Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“Okay, Yuuri agreed, slipping on pants and a jacket. Victor was a little surprised at how easily he’d agreed. Yuuri smiled and slipped his hand in Victor’s. Even after 3 months of dating, Victor was constantly surprised at how Yuuri still took his breath away, both when he was impeccably dressed and ready to go out, and when he was like this, in his pajamas and bed-headed. 

 

It was warm; it had been so cold lately that Victor had forgotten it was April. The lamp posts lit the street dimly and the silence, rather than awkward, was comforting. Victor watched the quiet night around him. It was picturesque and serene. Victor let Yuuri lead him wherever he wanted and soon found himself approaching the park.

 

The park was a small green area near the center of the town. A few benches were scattered throughout it, but no one ever really visited it. It had never looked very impressive during the day, but at night, it seemed like a mythical forest from a fantasy land. The park was only a few acres of grass, crowded by tall and ancient trees. Yuuri led Victor through to the center, and the trees closed in on either side of Victor.

 

The trees swayed calmingly in the gentle breeze, and the moonlight was gentle on Victor’s eyes. He and Yuuri had adopted an easy pace, strolling through the moonlit trees. Victor absentmindedly thought of how cliche and romantic all this was, but he could feel Yuuri’s warm hand in his, and Victor could think of nowhere he would rather be. 

 

The moonlight softened Yuuri’s face, making him look like an ethereal being. His dark raven hair was ruffled ever so slightly by the breeze, and the familiar warm eyes were turned on Victor, full of love. The warm breeze blew softly against the two of them, full of the fragrances of nature.

 

“It’s nice here,” Yuuri whispered as they stood surrounded by trees. 

 

“Yeah,” replied Victor.

 

“Do you remember our first date?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“The ballet. How could I forget?” Victor answered, bumping Yuuri’s shoulder gently. “You were so fascinated by those dancers. I remember watching your face as they danced, and loving every little expression you made.” 

 

Yuuri blushed. Victor loved how he still blushed at a compliment, even when he showered him with compliments every day. 

 

“I was thinking, ‘How did I get this famous actor to go out with me?’ the whole time, and I was so nervous!” Yuuri said. Victor laughed. 

  
“What about now?” he asked playfully.   
  


“Now I wonder if I can get my boyfriend to do the dishes for once,” Yuuri said, poking Victor in the side. 

 

“Hey!” he protested. 

 

They continued their walk in the peaceful silence, content with each other’s company. It was the most at peace Victor had been for a long while. He remembered wondering if Yuuri was a fairytale prince, and decided that this was better. Yuuri began to hum a tune. The notes, rather than disturbing the scene, blended with it. 

 

“Stammi Vicino,” Victor said aloud, realizing the song’s title. Yuuri smiled, continuing the song. 

 

_ “Stammi vicino, non te ne andare,”  _  sang Yuuri. He swayed from side to side and Victor joined in, 

 

_ “Ho paura di perderti,”  _ joined Victor, grinning. He pulled away from Yuuri in an exaggerated spin, making the other man giggle. 

 

Yuuri leaped up on the rickety park bench and extended an arm towards Victor. Victor grabbed it and let Yuuri pull him up to the bench. He sang the rest of the song with Yuuri, loud and a little out of tune, but neither one caring. Yuuri’s feet moved with the rhythm, and he sang without a care. He was surprisingly adept at dancing, but it was to be expected from someone who wanted to be a ballerina. 

 

Victor tried to follow his steps, falling over his own feet. Yuuri laughed, but Victor didn’t feel offended. 

 

“Like this,” Yuuri explained, hiding his smile. He did a simple step and Victor emulated him. He slowly began to get the hang of their little dance, and they started to speed up. 

 

“That’s it, you’re getting it!” Yuuri exclaimed, full of smiles at Victor’s ability to pick up the dance. Victor felt adrenaline rushing through his veins; everything was hypersensitive. He imagined his feet were dancing up sparks.

 

_ I’m dancing on a park bench with the love of my life, _ Victor thought dazedly. His feet moved of their own accord, in sync with Yuuri’s. They were laughing and singing out of tune, and Victor thought it was the best feeling in the world. The moment felt as if it were made of glass, and Victor wanted to do everything he could to preserve it and not let it shatter.

 

Victor focused on Yuuri’s grinning face across from him and felt his expression mirrored in his own. Yuuri squealed as Victor dipped him, and they both laughed. Victor looked at Yuuri’s flushed face, his messy black hair, and the caramelly brown eyes behind glasses and saw his future reflected there. 

 

“Come to Russia with me,” he blurted. Yuuri stared at him slack-jawed. 

 

“Yes,” he breathed and dove out of his position in the dip to hug Victor. They both fell off the bench. “Yes, yes, yes!” Yuuri exclaimed between kisses. He smiled brilliantly, and Victor felt a goofy smile on his own face. 

 

“I- I’ll have to find a new job,” Yuuri said, looking more relieved than worried. “But other than that, I’m all yours.”

 

“What about Phichit and Yurio and Leo? Don’t you have family here?” Victor asked, confused. 

 

“They’ll understand,” Yuuri said, not meeting Victor’s eyes.  Victor decided not to push his luck.

 

“The movie ends next week,” he told Yuuri, “After that, I want you to come with me.”   
  
“Yes.” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s chest. The spot where they lay was opened to the skies and Victor and Yuuri laid there for a while, not saying anything. The night was clear, and Victor could see the stars clearly. Each one burned fiercely from their own position in the night sky. The stars inexplicably filled him with a desperation to keep Yuuri close to him, and his grip on Yuuri tightened a fraction. 

 

Yuuri ripped his gaze away from the night sky and buried his face in Victor’s chest. “I love you,” he said, voice muffled. Victor felt Yuuri’s arms tighten around him. “I’m never letting you go,” Yuuri declared.

 

“Fine by me,” Victor grinned. They lay there until the morning sun woke them the next day and they stumbled back to Victor’s apartment. 

 

_ A week later, 5:35 pm _

 

“Bye, Phichit!” Yuuri yelled across the airport. Phichit waved back. Victor slid his arm around Yuuri’s waist, and they walked together into the plane. Victor caught sight of a familiar leopard jacket and blonde hair for a moment, but when he looked back, it was gone. 

  
“Victor, come on!” Yuuri said, tugging his arm. Victor followed him into the plane. 


	10. Whirlwind Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the (admittedly short) chapter of pure fluff and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a favorite, and a little bit of a tribute to jane eyre ;)  
> anyways this is the last fluffy chapter for a while so cherish this  
> also im sorry its short im stressing over my research paper- did you know that 82% of sexual assault perpetrators are someone the victim knows already??? i didnt!!!! im deathly afraid of rapists carry pepper spray at all times kiddos this has been a psa

 

_ A month after the move, on a Tuesday, 5:43 pm _

 

Victor pushed open the door to the flower shop, grinning. The bright colors popped from every wall. 

 

“Hey,” Victor said, slipping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and kissing him quickly. The little blonde boy emerging from the back room squeaked and retreated. 

 

“Hello, Minami!” Victor called. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t get why he’s afraid of you,’ he complained, but smiled as Victor kissed his cheek. Victor grinned. He knew Minami had a crush on Yuuri. It was fine, he thought it was cute. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t torture him a little. 

 

“I don’t get it either,” Victor said innocently, as he moved to kiss Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“Victor! We’re in public!” Yuuri hissed as he shoved his boyfriend off of him. 

 

All in all, the move had gone well for Yuuri. When they had arrived, Victor had been shocked to learn that Yuuri spoke perfect Russian. Apparently, he’d been curious when he was younger. Yuuri had luckily found a new job at Minami’s parents’ flower shop, Daisy Flowers. While Minami’s parents ran the store, Minami was one of the few workers there. Yuuri had become fast friends with him, although he was a little uncomfortable when Minami stared. It also helped that Minami and his family had also moved from Japan. 

 

Victor thought it was the funniest thing that Yuuri couldn’t tell Minami had a crush on him. Yuuri was completely oblivious and thought of Minami as a little brother. 

 

Yuuri took Victor’s hand and they walked out of the store together. Yuuri started to talk about his day and how someone had ordered the biggest bouquet he’d ever seen. He was talking animatedly and he threw his hands in the air to show how big the bouquet was. Victor hung on every word, happy to listen. 

 

They were living in Victor’s nice apartment. Victor had told Yuuri that he didn’t have to work, but Yuuri insisted on finding a job. Sometimes Chris would visit and he would tell embarrassing stories about Victor.  They were living in a domestic bliss and Victor never wanted it to end. 

  
  


_ A year after the move _

 

Victor burst through the door of their apartment gleefully, “I got the part!” he yelled. Makkachin jumped off the couch and tackled him and was soon followed by Yuuri. Victor laughed as his dog and his boyfriend showered him in kisses. 

 

Victor’s movie in Hasetsu had been a hit, and had been released in theatres not long after Victor and Yuuri moved to Russia. Victor had taken Yuuri to the premiere and proudly announced they were dating to the world. Yuuri wasn’t fond of the attention, and somehow  managed to only get photographed once. Afterwards, Victor had decided to take a respite with his boyfriend, which basically meant he spent time with Yuuri all day and took him out on endless dates. He also hung around the flower shop a lot. 

 

But after a while, Yuuri told him firmly that he was too young to retire, so Victor had started looking for roles again. He loved acting, really, but he loved spending time with Yuuri more. His new role was in one of Yakov’s movies (again) and Yakov had commented that Victor’s acting seemed more genuine now. 

 

Victor collapsed on the couch and Yuuri fell next to him. Victor sighed contentedly, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri hummed happily, leaning into Victor’s touch. 

 

“We should go somewhere, like a vacation,” Yuuri mumbled sleepily. 

 

“Yeah?” Victor asked. 

 

And that was how Victor found himself being dragged through the streets of Barcelona by Yuuri. He was carrying several shopping bags, results of the day. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Victor laughed as Yuuri determinedly searched the streets. It was just dark enough that the streetlights were on, but there was still plenty of light as the sun was setting. Victor skidded to a stop as Yuuri stopped walking suddenly. 

  
“What?” Victor asked, but Yuuri went on ahead into a jewelry store. When he came out, he was fidgety and nervous. 

 

“Yu-” Victor said, but was cut off when Yuuri yanked his arm and led him in front of a picturesque church. Yuuri pulled him to a stop and grabbed his hands. The ornate church loomed over them, but Yuuri had eyes only for Victor. 

 

“Victor,” he started, his voice trembling, “Over a year ago, you gave me tickets to my favorite ballet. You were kind, loving, and you understood me. You stayed with me even after you found out about my… other job.” 

 

“What’s all this about?” Victor asked nervously. Was Yuuri about to break up with him? Victor started to panic, felt his lungs suddenly void of air.

 

“Shh!” Yuuri said, flustered. “I- Let me finish. Y-You are the person I love most in the world, and- and… Please, stay close to me.” he said softly, pulling out a ring. Victor gasped. Sure, it was moving a little fast, but they were in love, right? Victor pushed his worries to the back  of his brain.

 

“Oh,” he said, dumbstruck. 

 

“Victor Nikiforov, will you marry me?” Yuuri asked, kneeling down. Victor took erratic breaths, and felt himself crying. 

 

“Yes!” he blubbered, throwing his arms around a kneeling Yuuri. He managed to knock them both over. Yuuri laughed.

 

“Victor, I still have your ring,” he said teasingly. Victor sat up, blushing. Yuuri gently slipped the ring on his finger, and Victor stared at it in wonder. It was a simple gold band, but to Victor, it was exquisite and awe-inspiring. 

 

“Wow,” he breathed. “I’m getting married!” 

 

Yuuri seemed to be having the same reaction next to him. “I’m getting married!” he whispered to himself. He smiled goofily at his own ring. 

 

Victor hugged his boyfr- no, fiance. “We’re getting married!” he cried. A few people looked at him off the street.

 

“Good for you,” a passerby said wryly. Victor grinned. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Yuuri said, tugging his sleeve. Victor slipped his hand in Yuuri’s, feeling giddy when he felt his ring touch Yuuri’s. They were practically glued to each other’s side as they walked back to their hotel in Barcelona. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, once they were in bed. 

 

“Hmm?” Victor responded. 

 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Yuuri said sleepily. Victor’s heart sang. 

 

“And you’re the love of my life,” Victor responded. Yuuri grinned. 

 

“Goodnight, you big sap,” Yuuri mumbled. Victor kissed his forehead.

 

“Good night,” he said, resting his face against the back of Yuuri’s head. Victor wondered what he did to deserve a life as perfect as this. He smiled to himself. He didn’t care how, all that mattered was that he was with Yuuri. 

  



	11. The Madwoman in the Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm im sorry??  
> anyways the chapter title is a reference to jane eyre  
> this is taking too long because my teacher hates me and assigned a 10 page research paper AND a final in the same time span  
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END

 

Victor’s hands trembled as he adjusted his tie. He looked out at the sea of faces in front of him and felt his hands start to sweat again. Yakov sat in the front row, grizzled face emanating pride. Victor’s parents had died in a car crash when he was in his late teens, so Yakov was his only parental figure now. Chris smirked next to him.

 

“Wedding day jitters?” Chris asked. Victor could only bring himself to nod mutely. Chris was in an immaculate suit, standing next to him as his best man. Phichit beamed across from him, similarly dressed. Yuuri had called Phichit a week before the wedding and asked him to be his best man. Phichit had shown up on their doorstep a few hours later. He hugged Yuuri fiercely, and they had started to cry. This led to ice cream at midnight while watching comedies and funny stories about Yuuri. Phichit had pulled him aside the night before and gave him a shovel talk.  “You better not fuck this up. Yuuri is so in love with you, I’m surprised you haven’t shitted flowers. His life has been changed for the better, so you better stick with him, right Nikiforov?” Phichit had said fiercely.

 

Victor had nodded. Phichit was more than a little scary. “My hamsters will eat your bones,” he’d told Victor very seriously. 

 

Victor didn’t know what Yuuri looked like yet, Phichit having been adamant about Victor not seeing him before he walked down the aisle. Leo had attended too, bringing with him a small, mousy man named Guang-hong. They had quickly hugged Yuuri before taking their seats in the small church. 

 

“We managed to get away for a bit,” Leo had told Yuuri while smiling. Yuuri had nodded, his face looking troubled. When Victor asked, Yuuri told him to put it out of his mind. 

 

Victor and Yuuri had opted for a small wedding; Yuuri hated the press, and Victor just wanted his wedding to be something special, not something for the papers. Only close friends and family were invited, but Victor had yet to see someone other than Phichit, Guang-hong, and Leo as Yuuri’s family. Victor noticed that Yurio was absent. As Yakov was the only family Victor had, there wasn’t many for him either. Minami and his parents had come, but that was about it. Victor wasn’t close with his extended family, and he assumed Yuuri wasn’t either. A few of Victor’s actor friends were there. 

 

Still, in the hot air of June, the tiny church was sweltering. Phichit’s foot tapped a nervous staccato on the old carpet floor. Chris cleared his throat. Phichit stopped. Leo looked over his shoulder, presumably for Yuuri. The air was heavy with anticipation. Everyone was waiting. Victor didn’t know why, but he felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

 

The organ began to play, and Victor’s heart rate sped up. Yuuri was radiant in a suit and tie and his hair slicked back. The sunlight framed his face so he looked heavenly and his elated expression lit up the room. He was alone in the aisle and looked a little lost. When he saw Victor, his face split into a wide smile and walked purposefully down the aisle. Victor saw Yakov frown at Yuuri not having anyone to walk him down the aisle. They’d been in such a rush to get married, they forgot about details.

 

The priest cleared his throat and began to speak. Victor felt his face was going to break from smiling, and Yuuri looked the same way. The priest’s words faded into the background as Victor studied Yuuri’s happy, smiling face on their wedding day. 

 

It was midday and the sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows of the church. Calla lilies surrounded them in vases; Yuuri had loved the pretty white lilies. Minami’s family’s store had catered to their wedding. Leo checked over his shoulder again. Chris grinned widely at Victor’s side. Phichit watched Yuuri carefully, eyes full of affection. 

 

Victor repeated after the priest for the wedding vows and watched Yuuri do the same.  _ This is really happening _ , Victor thought dazedly. Yuuri’s hands found his and gripped them tightly. Yuuri’s sparkling brown eyes stared into his own as Victor felt happiness rising in his chest. 

 

“You may kiss the husband,” the priest said afterwards, and Victor smiled easily, leaning in to kiss Yuuri. This was the start of his life from now forward. Victor wouldn’t have it any other way. Marrying Katsuki Yuuri was the best decision he’d ever made. Yuuri smiled at him, eyes full of love. Victor gently took Yuuri’s face in his hand and leaned in slowly. 

 

SLAM!

 

The front door of the church slammed open. A slight blonde figure stood in the doorway. His sharp green eyes glared out at the congregation. Yuuri froze up, fear in his eyes. A tall, slim, severe looking woman stood behind Yurio. 

 

“STOP!” Yurio yelled. Victor noticed his signature leopard print jacket, even in the summer heat. 

 

“Yuuri? What’s going on?” Victor asked, voice trembling in fear. Yuuri couldn’t answer, he was frozen to his spot. His warm brown eyes were stretched wide in fear and he stood petrified. The wedding guests turned to stare at the little blonde teen. 

 

Yakov’s eyes slipped from Yurio to the woman behind him. Victor saw his face grow fearful and shocked. Victor didn’t know who she was, but she was obviously with Yurio. The woman noticed Yakov, too, and her emotionless facade flickered for a second. Victor could’ve sworn she looked heartbroken for a moment.

 

“There will be no wedding!” Yurio proclaimed, pulling Victor’s attention away from Yakov and the woman. A murmur swept through the crowd and Victor felt his stomach turn. No wedding? So this wasn’t Yurio’s way of demanding to be invited. His panic grew as Yuuri refused to move, yet a single tear slipped down his cheek. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri, it’s okay,” Victor whispered, brushing Yuuri’s tear away. In truth, Victor was just as distressed and felt panic bubbling up in his chest where happiness was just a moment earlier.

 

“What do you mean?” Victor asked Yurio, turning to face him. He had no idea who Yurio really was or what he was doing, but Victor wasn’t going to just stand aside as his wedding fell apart. 

 

Yurio eyed him scornfully. “Back off, old man. You have no idea who he is,” he spat. 

 

Victor felt himself grow angry. Who was this kid, and how dare he insinuate that Victor didn’t know who his husband was? “What the hell do you mean?” he asked.

  
“Yuuri cannot marry you; he’s already engaged to me.” the blonde said viciously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> There will be NO yuuri/yurio here  
> NONE  
> i know what he said  
> it's a plot device  
> to confirm: Yuuri thinks of Yurio as a younger brother and Yurio sort of hero-worships Yuuri and also thinks of him as his best friend and brother  
> i don't really wanna give it away, but it's an arranged marriage  
> i'm gonna clear it up don't worry  
> oh btw yes victor and yuuri are actually married now yurio was too late


	12. Trust and the Keeper of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor is introduced to a whole new world (not in the aladdin sense in the dark and morbid sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... sorry i haven't updated in a while  
> anyways there might be an extra chapter cause this stuff is taking up more space than i thought it would  
> but yeah everything's been planned this way since the beginning  
> THIS GOT DARK REAL FAST  
> so uh sorry?  
> OH also the chapter title is a reference to one of my favorite ships

Victor felt his world turn on the spot. Yurio couldn’t be more than 18. Yuuri had barely mentioned him. Yuuri’s hands in his had grown cold and clammy. When Victor turned to look at his now husband, (Yurio had arrived after the vows) Yuuri was not looking back at him; rather at Yurio with such a picture of shock and betrayal on his face Victor was surprised that Yurio kept his determined expression. 

 

“You’re too late,” Victor said shakily, mentally cursing the waver in his voice. The blonde’s eyes widened in fury and the woman behind him made a hand signal. The doors banged open again, but this time, two figures with guns entered. The guests screamed.

 

“Nobody move!” Yurio yelled. He surged forward to grab Yuuri; Victor realized Yuuri’s hands were trembling now and they gripped Victor’s own tightly. 

 

“No!” Victor shouted, pulling Yuuri towards him. Icy hands with a chill that crept through his suit came from behind him and held him back. The woman was faster than Victor had expected. The guests watched helplessly as Yurio pulled Yuuri outside and Victor struggled against his captor, tears streaming down his face and his throat hoarse from screaming. 

 

“Be still,” the woman hissed in his ear, “It is better if you do not struggle.” Victor paid her no heed and continued to writhe in her arms, screaming in the agony that his heart inflicted. 

 

“Lilia?” Yakov asked hesitantly from the front row. He seemed in a daze, slowly standing to approach her. The woman (Lilia?) froze and her grip disappeared for a second. It was all Victor needed to free himself of her hands and sprint towards the door. The two armed figures exchanged worried glances but did not move to stop him. One of them grabbed his arm briefly, only to whisper in his ear, “Good luck.” Victor glanced at the woman in confusion before continuing his run.

 

Yuuri was sobbing. “How could you do this to me?” he said shakily. 

 

“Just get in the car! This is for your own good, Yuuri. We can still fix this!” Yurio was ordering. He seemed to give up and simply pushed Yuuri in the long black limo that was in front of the church. He looked up just in time to see a black and white and silver blur torpedo towards him and slam him into the ground. 

 

“What the fuck?” Yurio mumbled. Victor staggered off to the side, winded by his body slam. Yurio picked himself up the ground and delivered a swift blow to Victor’s head and Victor knew no more.

 

Victor opened his eyes to feel the pulse of the throb in his head. He groaned. His wrists were restricted by itchy ropes and he sat on a chair. A man sat across from him and Victor tried to focus his eyes. He was in a relatively small room and a bright, clinical light shone directly above him. As his world finally came into focus, Victor recognized the other man.

 

“Phichit?” He asked blearily. Phichit smiled regretfully. 

 

“That would be me,” he responded. 

 

“What’s going on? Did they get you too?” Victor asked, ignoring the pulse of his head and the sick feeling in his stomach.

 

“In a way,” Phichit said, avoiding his eyes, “Hey, Victor, listen. I’m really sorry about this. I wasn’t the one who tipped the boss off about your wedding. I would love nothing more than for Yuuri to be happy.”

  
Victor squinted at him in confusion until it registered with his sluggish mind. Phichit wasn’t bound by rope. Phichit wore dark clothes. Phichit had a gun holster on his belt. Phichit was staring at him in regret and pain.

 

“You’re… with them?” Victor asked, each word drawing bile from his mouth.

 

Phichit winced. “I didn’t want this,” he mumbled, looking at his hands. 

 

“I trusted you, Yuuri trusted you,” Victor choked out, voice and heart breaking. Phichit looked away.

 

“There’s a lot to explain,” Phichit started, “But we have a lot of time. I’m supposed to be guarding you, so it’s okay. You’ll probably be kept here, as leverage. Ciao Ciao wouldn’t risk killing you.”

 

“Wha... Who? Wait, why not? Is it because I’m famous?” Victor said, trying to make sense of his situation. 

 

Phichit looked at him in anguish. “Victor… It’s because he doesn’t want to lose his best agent.”

 

The harsh light momentarily blinded Victor again and he shook his head to clear it. When he raised his head again, someone held a gun to the back of Phichit’s head. 

 

“Put your gun on the floor,” Yuuri said coldly. Phichit’s eyes widened and he did what Yuuri said. 

 

“I wasn’t in on this,” Phichit began, standing up slowly. 

 

“I don’t care. Let Victor go,” Yuuri said stonily, face and voice void of emotion. Phichit closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Victor saw that his eyes were swimming with tears.

 

“You know I can’t do that,” he said in a voice strained with emotion. Yuuri’s hands began to shake. 

 

“Let him go!” he ordered again, pressing his gun into Phichit’s head. 

 

“Is he really worth all this? Just come home. Everything can go back to the way it was.” Phichit begged, tears streaming down his face. “Do you really want to throw away everything? Th- they’re going to kill you. Both of you. B-but f you come home now, he said he’d spare you.” 

 

“And you know  _ I _ can’t do that. Phichit, do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a cesspool of disgusting acts? We don’t have to stay here. Come with me and Victor; we can hide from them, we can hide from them all. We can be  _ happy _ .” Yuuri responded, his voice breaking on the last world.

 

“You’re my best friend. I couldn’t bear to lose you.” 

 

Phichit sobbed. “Okay,” he whispered. Yuuri’s gun clattered to the floor and he held his friend as they sobbed into each other’s clothes that held the stench of death.

 

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Victor asked. Yuuri’s tear stained face looked up at him.

 

“I can,” he said resolutely.

  
And on that day, Victor learned that his husband wasn’t what he said he was as Yuuri gently untied his wrists and ankles and whispered apologies into his ears. 


	13. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mini chapter in which yuuri explains everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this wasn't actually supposed to be this long, but yes it is the explanation chapter  
> wow two in one day! even though this is a mini chapter but still  
> um im sorry for all the angst  
> also if it sounds weird i just finished reading the iliad so all the language is sticking with me  
> also never let me listen to sad music again this is the result

“I suppose I should start from the beginning,” began Yuuri. Victor made no sound, only waited for him to go on. Yuuri winced at the silence.

 

“I have no family that I know of. I was abandoned on the streets, I’ve been told. That was when our boss, Celestino, found me. He took us in; me, Phichit, Leo, and Guang-hong. You see, he was looking for someone to take his place. He, along with Lilia Baranovskaya and Jean-Jacques Leroy, are the heads of organized crime across the world. JJ’s father died recently, leaving him in charge. 

 

Ciao Ciao, our little nickname for Celestino, rules Asia, Lilia has Europe, and JJ has the Americas. Africa and Australia have other leaders who don’t want to be part of our… partnership. Our alliance with the other two “families” is very tense. In fact, it’s so unstable that marriages of… convenience are needed. I was chosen to marry Yuri Plisetsky of Europe to cement our alliance. We were introduced to each other at a young age… I thought he was my friend. We were very close until I started making excuses to work at the flower shop more. 

 

You see, the flower shop was the front for our main cartel. As was the strip club, although I think that was just to draw in customers. When Yuri came to visit, what you saw was his reaction to me, his fiance and best friend, dating someone else. I called him Yurio because I hoped it would soothe his anger; that was his nickname. When I quit my job at the strip club, I told Celestino I was out. I was going to leave our twisted family of crime. I foolishly thought I could escape and marry you, Victor. 

 

I’m so sorry. I was so- so selfish. I thought that if I married you fast enough, we could get away. Victor, please. I’m sorry I lied to you. I just couldn’t bear the thought of your face if you found out that- that I was a-a-a mob boss. Or something. Please, I know you can’t forgive me, but please, tell me you still love me. I’ll work this out somehow. We can do this. Victor?” 

 

Yuuri’s soliloquy was met with a stony silence. The dark haired man was on his knees, clasping Victor’s hands in desperation. Victor turned his silver head away and Yuuri cried out in anguish. Phichit watched the scene in pity as his best friend pleaded with his husband for some sort of reassurance, then turned away to give them some privacy.

 

“I- oh God, I never-” Yuuri choked out, tears following the still remaining tracks down his cheeks. He gasped for air, trying to complete his sentence.

 

“Is that why you married me?” Victor asked quietly. Yuuri’s crying stopped abruptly.

 

“W-what do you mean?” he asked.

 

“Is that why you married me?” Victor repeated, louder, “Did you marry me so you could escape from- from whatever hellish fantasy this is?! Was I just an escape route? Did you ever love me?” Victor pushed Yuuri off his knees and stood.

 

Yuuri scrambled to his feet. “No, no, never! I- how could- I  _ love _ you, so much. I was willing to defy  _ everything  _ I knew, just for you. Please, Victor. I love you. Say you love me too. Victor.”

 

Victor saw his husband imploring him to say it, say the words that had easily slipped off his tongue just days before but now caught in his throat as if they were laced with thorns. Yuuri’s wide brown eyes, which he had used to think were kind and honest held only lies and deceit now. But the crystalline tears which spilled from them did not.    
  


Yuuri trembled as Victor sighed and reached his hand out to gently smooth away a tear with a feather-light touch. Yuuri closed his eyes, drinking in the resemblance it held to something normal. 

 

“I would tell you I had no feelings for you anymore,” Victor began and Yuuri froze. “But my heart would tell me it was a lie. As foolish as I am, I continue to love you. As your husband, I will  _ always _ love you. But you cannot lie to me again. If you love me too, you will never lie to me again. Please, Yuuri. It is the one thing I ask of you.”

 

Yuuri broke into renewed sobs and threw himself into Victor’s arms. “Yes- I’m so sorry- yes, of course,” he stuttered in fragments. Victor held him close and let his own tears spill. He ignored the foreign black clothes and instead focused on the raven hair that he knew so well. 

 

Victor vowed to himself that he would find this Celestino and make him pay for what he’d done to his Yuuri. 


	14. The Shadow of No Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri patch things up and Yurio makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its not THAT bad....  
> ahem  
> anyways the chapter title is from great expectations   
> honestly what am i doing with this

“Listen, I’m glad you made up, but there’s the pressing matter of what the fuck we’re going to do now!” Phichit interjected. 

 

“We can- uh- we can go into hiding, change our names, move across the world,” Victor rambled. 

 

“No.,” said Yuuri resolutely. Victor was unsettled by the determined fire in his eyes. “Burn it to ash,” he said, dried tears on his face and reddened eyes. 

 

“Yuuri, we can’t just take down an entire-” Phichit protested. 

 

“Yes, we can. They took our childhood, Phichit! They took my  _ life _ . I know everyone. No one wants to stay here, and if they insist on remaining, they can burn with the rest of the organization.” Yuuri said tersely. Phichit stared at him wide-eyed but caught ahold of himself.

 

“Well, okay. What’s next?” Phichit asked. 

 

“We’ll blow the place. If we meet anyone along the way, we can recruit them.” Yuuri ordered. Phichit nodded. Victor was still reeling from the shock of this world, but hearing his sweet husband order his best friend to bomb a place was the last straw. 

 

“Stop,” he choked out. Yuuri and Phichit turned to him. “There must be some other way to resolve this. You’re- you’re talking about killing people.”

 

“Victor,” said Yuuri gently, “These people have exploited and killed their entire lives.” 

 

“So have you!” Victor protested.

 

“We’re giving them the option to join us,” Yuuri countered. “If we let them go free, they’ll just start it up again. I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.”

 

“Just tip off the authorities or something,” Victor said, grasping at straws.

 

“The authorities can’t handle this,” Yuuri said darkly, turning away. “Phichit, find your bombs.”

 

Phichit nodded and slid through the doorway. 

 

“Are you his boss?” Victor asked hesitantly. Yuuri nodded. They sat in an uncomfortable silence while they waited for Phichit to return with his materials. 

 

Victor sighed. “Remember when I tried to cook katsudon?” he asked. Yuuri smiled slightly. 

 

“You burned it so badly the smoke detector went off. When I came home, you had a big crock pot full of water and you were about to dump it on the stove,” he responded. 

 

Victor smiled and looked up from his feet to see Yuuri. The dark clothes and red eyes hit him like a punch to the stomach. This wasn’t the Yuuri he’d chased around the apartment to tickle. Yuuri looked up back at him and his smile somehow hurt Victor more than when he was crying. This was the Yuuri he missed so much it felt like someone had reached into his chest and pulled his heart out. 

 

“When we get out of this, I could teach you how to make katsudon,” Yuuri said softly. It ended up coming out as more of a question than a statement. 

 

Victor thought of the soft and happy Yuuri from the flower shop and of the hardened and hurt man he saw in front of him. Yuuri was like an angel; golden and sweet one moment and blazing and righteous the next. Thinking back, this Yuuri was not entirely foreign. He’d seen hints sometimes, in playful competitions, when the cashier was being homophobic, when they’d seen a dog being beaten. Yuuri was both sunlight and flames; warm and scalding. The same determination Yuuri had when he was trying to beat Victor at Uno was present in him now, albeit in a different form. Victor found that he was hopelessly, irrevocably, desperately in love with both sides.

 

“I would like that,” he responded, feeling himself calm down when Yuuri smiled in response, face softening just like he used to. 

 

“I’ve got the stuff,” Phichit said, bumping the door with his hip as he held a large box. 

 

“They just let you take anything you want?” Victor asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah, I’m the third in command,” Phichit responded brightly. 

 

“Let’s go,” Yuuri said with the resolve of a hardened soldier. The three of them exited the cold, bright room and Victor promised himself he’d never return to that room. 

 

“Phichit, take the left side, Victor and I will take the right side,” Yuuri commanded and Phichit obeyed him without a word.

 

Victor followed his husband through the winding halls and watched as Yuuri planted several bombs in key locations. 

 

“This is the last one,” Yuuri promised. 

 

“HEY MOTHERFUCKERS!” yelled the unmistakable voice of Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri froze where he was, crouching in a corner with a bomb in hand. 

 

“Hello Yurio,” Victor said with false cheer. Yurio snarled. 

 

“That’s not my name!” he growled and walked angrily towards Victor. Victor offhandedly wondered why he didn’t run. 

  
“It’s set,” Yuuri announced, standing up. “Hello Yuri,” he said. 

 

Yuri stomped to a halt in front of the couple. He glared up at them for a moment. “Take me with you,” he demanded. Yuuri blinked in shock. 

 

“I-” he started.

 

“I wanna talk to you. Alone.” Yuri continued, glaring at Victor. Yuuri let himself be pulled aside, and Victor followed a distance behind, curious. 

 

“I- Ugh! I’m- I’m sorry.” Yuri ground out. “I- I’m sorry I crashed your wedding, okay?! You- ugh, you’re my best friend. You were supposed to marry me, and we could rule together and we would be happy and- nevermind. The point is, I didn’t want to lose you. And- and when I saw you with that- that man, I couldn’t stand it. So when Celestino got wind of your wedding, I volunteered to go. Fuck, I know you can’t forgive me. I- just want you to understand why I did what I did.”   
  
Victor’s eyes widened around the corner as he heard Yuri’s speech. He’d pegged Yuri as a violent whirlwind that had stolen his husband away but was now realizing it was never that simple. 

 

“Yuri, you know you are like a brother to me. I- yes, I felt betrayed when you kidnapped me,” Yuuri started wryly, “But Yuri, you’re still young. You have a life ahead of you. If you join me, we can start over. Don’t you want-”

 

“I’m in,” Yuri interrupted, “I didn’t come here to bring you back. You- you and Victor, you’re happy. Hell, you’re  _ married _ . I want a life like that. Hey-!”

 

Victor strolled around the corner with a shit-eating grin on his face to see Yuuri pulling Yuri into a hug. Hearing his approach, Yuri pulled himself out of the hug with a burning face. 

 

“I’m looking for Lilia,” he said, clearing his throat. Yuuri’s grin changed into a look of alarm.

 

“She didn’t return with you?” he asked.

 

“That’s what I’m here to find out,” Yuri said grimly.


	15. Avengers Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri assembles his team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh this is short but oh well  
> kinda just wanna finish up this story  
> also everyone is their friend bc i cant make anyone evil. i just. cant. except celestino but oh well im sorry ciao ciao i didnt mean it
> 
> edit: FUCK I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO ADD CHRIS AT THE WEDDIGN ignore this obvious plot hole pls ok lets just say he fell down some stairs and was in the hospital and couldnt make it

“Lilia’s missing?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Who’s Lilia?” Victor asked. It felt like he was living in an anime or something; too many names to memorize. (fourth wall what fourth wall)

 

“Lilia Baranovskaya, leader of organized crime in Europe. Operates out of Russia. Yuri’s mentor. She’s always been harsh, but she cared for me. She married Celestino when she was younger, for the same reason I would have married Yuri,” Yuuri explained.

 

“Tch,” Yuri sniffed, tossing his head.

 

“He hates Celestino,” Yuuri elaborated. 

 

“So where do we go from here?” Phichit asked. “We’re not just gonna blow the place right?”

 

“We’ll find everyone else, then look for Celestino and Lilia,” Yuuri decided. 

 

“Victor, with me,” Yuuri ordered, grabbing Victor’s arm possessively, “Phichit, with Yuri. We’ll find everyone we can and meet back here in an hour.”

 

Victor let himself be led by Yuuri among the twisting corridors as Phichit and Yuri disappeared from view. Yuuri’s firm grip on his arm reminded him of his presence there.

 

Yuuri rounded a corner and stopped abruptly, pulling Victor to a halt behind him. A redheaded woman and a dark haired man were idling there. Victor recognized the woman as the one who had wished him luck.

 

“I don’t know, Georgi,” she was saying, “I think Ciao Ciao should let Yuuri go, or at least take in his boyfriend.”

 

“Their love was never destined to last,” Georgi replied dramatically. The woman elbowed him.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Georgi. Just because you have to marry JJ doesn’t mean  _ everyone’s _ love life has to suck.”

 

“Mila, Georgi,” Yuuri said, stepping out from behind the corner. Victor reluctantly followed him; just because Mila seemed nice enough didn’t cover up the fact that she currently held a large gun. 

The two of them had weapons at Yuuri’s chest immediately. He held his hands up. 

 

“I’m not here to fight,” he said. “I’m giving you the option to get out. Come with me, and you can have a better life than this.”   
  
Mila stepped back dubiously. “I know you, Yuuri. You have always hated this. I hope you have a plan.”

 

Georgi glanced at her, then followed suit. “I’m in, as long as I don’t have to marry JJ.” he said, shrugging.

 

“One condition, though,” Mila added, “We have to bring the Crispinos, too.”

 

“We’re bringing everyone we can,” Yuuri promised. Mila’s eyes shifted past Yuuri and onto Victor.

 

“This must be the infamous husband,” she crowed. Yuuri stepped in front of him possessively.

 

“Don’t touch him,” he hissed.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Mila promised, grinning. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Georgi spoke up.

 

“Gather people, bomb the place once it’s empty,” Yuuri recited.

 

“And after?”

 

Yuuri paused, glanced at Victor. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

The four of them walked the halls again.

 

“So what is this place?” Victor asked to break the silence.

 

“A temporary base, but as Yuuri has broken too many rules to count, everyone important has shown up. Because of tensions, everyone had to come alone to neutral ground.” Mila explained.

 

A gun cocked and Victor felt cold metal against his head. 

 

“Don’t move,” ordered a lackluster voice.

 

Yuuri’s eyes darted around and Mila and Georgi went for their guns.

 

“What are you three doing?” Victor’s gun man asked coolly.

 

“Step away from him,” Yuuri’s careful and guarded voice said. 

 

“Mmm, no.” came the reply.

 

“We’re going to get out of this work,” Mila said boldly. “And you can join us too, Seung-gil.”

 

Seung-gil took a moment, then slowly dropped his gun from Victor’s head. “An interesting proposition,” he said. “I assume Phichit is in on this, too?”

 

Yuuri smirked, “Of course.” Seung-gil’s pale cheeks dusted ever so slightly with pink.

 

Georgi checked his watch. “We don’t have much time,” he warned. 

 

“I’m in,” Seung-gil said, voice devoid of emotion. The five of them made their way to the meet-up point. Phichit and Yuri were there already, with Leo and Guang-hong from the wedding, and two brown haired people who Victor assumed were related somehow. A mustached man peeked out from behind them.

 

“Great, that’s almost everyone,” Phichit said, perking up when he saw them. 

 

“Mila!” the brunette girl exclaimed, throwing herself into Mila’s arms.    
  
“Yuuri, introduce me to your friends,” Victor said, masking his discomfort with a smile.

 

“Well, you already know Phichit and Yuri,” Yuuri began, “Mila and Georgi you’ve met. These two are Michele and Sara Crispino, this is Emil Nekola, and I’m not sure if you remember Leo de la Iglesia and Ji Guang-hong from the wedding. Oh, and Seung-gil, of course.”

 

Each person gave Victor some sort of sign of acknowledgement when their name was called. They all seemed the slightest bit amused of his presence there.

 

“What’s this? A party, and no one invited me?” a booming voice proclaimed from behind them. Victor spun around to see a dark-haired man with a cavalier grin standing there.

 

“JJ,” hissed Georgi.    
  


“Oh, my fiance,” JJ said, wincing. 

 

“We’re leaving, JJ,” Sara said. Michele stepped protectively in front of her. 

“My own people, Sara, how could you?” JJ exclaimed in mock distress. 

 

“You know what they say,” Yuuri said, pointing a gun at JJ’s chest, “If you’re not with us, you’re against us.”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I hate my job,” JJ said, frowning and pushing the gun down. “I would also hate to marry someone like Georgi Popovich,” he continued, making a face.

 

“Bastard,” Georgi muttered.

 

“Actually, I’ve been seeing someone in secret. Sorry, Georgi, though, not really.” he continued airily. 

 

“Cut to the point,” Yuri growled. Victor would compare him to a guard dog, but he was more feline. 

 

“I’m not my father; I’ll join your merry band. As long as we get to kill Cialdini and Baranovskaya.” JJ declared. Yuuri sized him up, then extended a hand.

  
“Deal.”


	16. Chiasmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a parallel and a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so only 2 chapters left after this... i pretty much ran out of inspiration as every chapter is progressively worse than the last... im sorry for the writing and the bad plot but at least its almost done

 

“You all can go on ahead. Yuuri and I will find Lilia on our own.” Yuri said, tone daring anyone to dispute. “I have GPS on her.”

 

“I’m coming too,” Victor said, stepping forward. Yuri snorted, but said nothing. The group seemed not to care, as long as they were getting their freedom. 

 

“Find Celestino, we’ll catch up,” Yuuri ordered and Victor followed the two Yuris out.

 

Yuri followed the tiny dot on the GPS screen with a determination so desperate that Victor almost pitied him. Lilia had been his mentor since childhood; to think that she might have turned on him was obviously eating at Yuri. Yuri’s messy blonde hair swung into his face, and he angrily pushed it behind his ear, frustration growing when it slipped back into his face. Yuri finally gave up with an angry, “Tch!” and carried on. 

 

Victor felt his heart lodge in his throat when he realized they were heading towards the central gardens. 

 

_ His feet moved of their own accord, in sync with Yuuri’s. They were laughing and singing out of tune, and Victor thought it was the best feeling in the world. The moment felt as if it were made of glass, and Victor wanted to do everything he could to preserve it and not let it shatter. _

 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. Victor jolted back to reality. Yuuri’s face was sad and worn, but he managed a small smile for Victor. 

 

“I’m fine,” Victor choked out. He didn’t need to be reminded of his and Yuuri’s happy life when it was all but gone. He shoved Yuuri’s hand off his shoulder, mourning the loss even as he did.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered as Victor followed Yuri into the gardens. 

  
Victor pretended not to hear.

 

(He heard.)

 

Victor caught up with Yuri. “Find her yet?” he asked with a fake air of nonchalance. 

 

“See for yourself,” Yuri responded, not moody for once, just sad. Victor turned to see the cause for his change, and his heart ached with the motion. 

 

The rickety old park bench sat in its spot, a couple sitting on it. Victor had a brief flash of memory; him and Yuuri dancing on the bench.  But this time the couple was different. 

 

A woman with her dusty brown hair pulled into a tight bun gingerly held the weathered hands of a greying man. She was speaking softly, trying to make him understand something. He gazed at her with all the love and affection his tired old eyes were capable of, but she could not see. She clasped his hands close to her own chest, pleading with him.

 

“Lilia,” Yuri said quietly. She snapped her head around. Yakov looked up, too. 

 

“Victor?” he asked incredulously. Yuuri stood with them, eyes watery. 

 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked. To his credit, his voice didn’t break, although coming dangerously close. 

 

“Yuri, I can explain,” Lilia started. 

 

“Why don’t you finish explaining to me first?” Yakov said sharply. 

 

“Lilia can to explain to all of us,” Victor said, surprised at how harsh his voice sounded, “Why she tried to force a ‘political’ marriage, and raised  _ children _ as criminals.”

 

Yakov recoiled at this, yanking his hands out of Lilia’s. Victor heard Yuuri breathe in sharply, too. Lilia’s face was the picture of distress as she watched Yakov’s face twist in disgust, Yuri watching with harsh eyes. She turned to Yuuri for solace, and his face softened.    
  
“It wasn’t her fault,” he said quietly. Yuri turned to him in surprise. “She didn’t want this either.”

 

“Explain,” said Yuri simply. 

 

Lilia took a deep breath. “When I was younger, I was the heir. But I didn’t want this life, so I ran away to become a dancer. I met Yakov and one thing led to another… But I was called back because the families were on the brink of war. If I married Celestino, the war would be averted. So I left without a trace and never looked back.” 

 

Lilia held her head high, but refused to look at Yakov. He looked at her in wonder. Yuuri jumped in and gave Yakov an explanation of their criminal organization. Yakov’s mouth dropped open and he glanced at Victor incredulously. Victor shrugged. 

 

“I had no choice. I avoided a war then and I tried to avoid one now. I had to raise an heir.” Lilia said. 

 

Yakov balled up his fists and inhaled. Then exhaled. “I will help you defeat this… organization.” he said slowly.

 

“But I never-” Lilia started. She too took a breath. “I will do everything in my power to bring it down, but Yakov, you are ill equipped to fight.” 

 

“What about Victor?” Yakov asked. Victor felt Yuuri’s arm slip around his waist and hold him close protectively.

 

“We won’t stay behind,” Victor said. Yuuri looked at him imploringly, but Victor stood firm.

 

“What now?” Yuri asked. 

  
“Now we find Celestino.” Yuuri said. 


	17. The Calla Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finally deals with some shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pros: 2 chapters in one day  
> cons: the chapters are short as shit

“So where is he?” Victor asked. Yuuri pulled out his phone to text Phichit.

 

“They’re back at the base. Everyone else has him cornered; we’re a bit late to the party.” Yuuri informed him. The small group exchanged glances, then set off without a word. 

 

~~~   
  
“So you’re all against me? Not one of you wants to stay?” Celestino asked the small crowd. Phichit discreetly checked his phone again. No word from Yuuri. 

 

“Celestino, we just want a normal life,” Mila called. Celestino looked from person to person with wild eyes. 

 

“All of you? None of you are loyal?” he snarled. “Phichit?” Startled, Phichit looked up from his phone. Celestino locked eyes with him, and Phichit felt fear bubble up inside him.

 

“Phichit, you are like a son to me. Even you would betray me?” Celestino asked. Phichit was frozen.   
  
“I- I-” he stammered. Celestino watched him expectantly.

 

~~~ 

 

“We’re here,” Yuri announced brusquely. He kicked down the door, opening the crowded room up to them. 

 

Everyone stepped aside as Yuuri, Victor, Yuri, Yakov, and Lilia entered the room. 

 

“Hello, Ciao Ciao,” Yuuri said calmly. Celestino looked up from where he was intimidating Phichit. 

 

“Yuuri! Thank god you’re here. Perhaps you can talk some sense into these people!” Celestino exclaimed, striding over and clapping him on the back. Yuuri shoved him backwards forcefully. 

 

“What-” Celestino choked out. 

 

“You sent someone to crash my wedding! I was out! I was happy!” Yuuri exploded. “And you expect me to just forgive you?”   
  
Celestino straightened up and dusted off his jacket. He looked Yuuri in the eye with a hurt expression. “But of course. We’re family Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri spluttered, but seemed to waver. Victor grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to look him in the eye.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Yuuri!” Victor begged. 

 

“The boy is right, Celestino.” came the smooth and austere voice of reason. Celestino scowled at Lilia.

“You too?” he snarled. Lilia simply lifted her head high and stared at him. 

 

“I have hated you since the day I married you.” she said calmly. “And I welcome this chance to kill you.” 

 

“Guess you’re not as bad as I thought, Lilia,” JJ said, walking out of the crowd. The three leaders watched each other closely, waiting for one to strike.

 

Victor felt a cold hand close around his wrist. Phichit pulled him down to hiss into his ear. “Victor! The bombs! We have to get out of here!” 

 

Victor turned around to see everyone disappearing into the shadows. Phichit followed them. Victor grabbed Yuuri and Yakov. 

 

“We have to leave!” he hissed. Yuri met his eyes and his own eyes widened in remembrance. Yuri pulled Lilia away. 

 

“Why so soon?” JJ called. 

 

“JJ, we have to leave!” Yuuri yelled. JJ shrugged and followed them. 

 

“Yes, run, run!” Celestino called after them. 

 

“Celestino, you can come too!” Yuuri yelled. Victor pulled him away. 

 

“Yuuri, no!” he urged. 

 

“You don’t have to live like this!” Yuuri continued, but Celestino shook his head. Victor’s phone vibrated. It was a text from an unknown number which he assumed was Phichit.

 

_ U have 1 minute!!! _

 

“Leave him!” Victor said, pulling Yuuri away for a final time as they raced to the exit of the building. Celestino’s cold grey eyes bored into his back as Victor continued to run. 

 

_ 3 _

 

_ 2 _

 

_ 1 _

 

It happened in slow motion to Victor. He could never remember it as anything else. Every motion was crystal clear in his memory. The force of the explosion propelled him and Yuuri forward, launching them into the air. Victor turned his head to the left to see Yuuri, seemingly floating. Yakov and Yuri were in the background. He felt a shard of glass pierce his skin, felt the heat rush against his face. 

  
And after an eternity in a second, it was over. Victor hit the ground with a sickening thump, feeling more than one bone break. He screamed. The last thing he remembered was Yuuri’s worried face hovering over his own, then the world grew dark.


	18. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happiness!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... i finally finished this!! i kinda derailed about halfway through but yay!!! thanks everyone who read this and commented or left kudos it really does mean a lot  
> also... if anyone wondered why otabek was left out this is why

Victor opened his eyes to the same scene he’d closed them to, only different. It was still Yuuri’s face over his own, but the background was different. That was okay. The main thing was that Yuuri was still there. 

 

“Hey,” Yuuri choked out. Was he crying? Victor hoped not. He should do something about that. Victor reached up to take Yuuri’s face in his hand. Yuuri smiled at him and sniffled. 

 

“Hey,” Victor responded, smiling in return. Yuuri threw his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder. Then he drew back and slapped Victor across the face.

 

“You were out for a week! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”  he rebuked. Then he hugged him again. Victor laughed. 

 

Looking around him, Victor realized he was in a hospital. A woman in a white coat walked in; the doctor. 

 

“Well, Mr. Nikiforov, that was some ice skating accident! You broke a couple bones and you were in a coma for a week. You’re going to have to stay here for a while, but I’m glad you’ve woken up.” she said smiling. 

 

“Uh, Dr, can I have some time alone with my husband?” Victor asked. The doctor’s eyes widened.

 

“Wow, I had no idea you were married!” she exclaimed, “I’m a big fan.” She went out the door quickly. 

 

“So what really happened?” Victor asked once they were alone.    
  
“You landed awkwardly after the explosion. I don’t know how you did it, but nobody else got hurt as bad as you.” Yuuri said, frowning. Victor laughed and kissed the frown off his face. 

 

~~~

 

“I’m home!” Yuri yelled. He slammed his backpack on the table. Yuuri turned around from the stove where he was making katsudon. 

 

“Hi Yurio! How was school?” he asked cheerfully. Victor hugged Yuri from behind, making the blonde scream in anger. 

 

“Yurio! Hi!” he exclaimed. Yuri shoved him off. 

 

“Shut up!” he fumed, stomping off to his room. Victor laughed. After the explosion, there had only been one body in the fire, presumably Celestino’s. Mila and Sara had moved to Italy with Michele and Emil;  the Crispinos had wanted to go back to their hometown. JJ had started an ice-skating career in Canada. Phichit and Seung-gil had taken over the White Lily, but with less drugs. Guang-hong and Leo were in America, visiting Leo’s parents. They were ecstatic to find their son was still alive. Georgi had gone to Russia to try and find his family. Yakov and Lilia had decided to find a nice retirement home somewhere tropical and drop all contact with everybody. 

 

Yuuri still ran the flower shop with Minami’s family, and Victor was still an actor. The only difference was that they’d become the official guardians of Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri hadn’t wanted to go with Lilia and Yakov, but he was still too young to survive on his own. Yuuri and Victor had gladly accepted him and done their best to give him a normal life. Yuri was now attending the best school in town, thanks to Victor’s actor’s salary. 

 

“Did you make any friends?” Yuuri asked once Yuri had come down for dinner. Yuri mumbled something intelligible. 

 

“Hmm?” Victor asked.

 

“I said I made one friend. His name is Otabek and he’s a DJ.” Yuri mumbled.    
  
“Wow! I want to hear all about this Otabek!” Victor exclaimed, leaning in closer. Yuuri elbowed him.

 

“I’m so happy you’re making friends,” Yuuri said sincerely. Yuri flushed pink.

 

“Shut up.” he said half-heartedly. 

 

Sure, Victor had been swept up into a web of lies and international drug trade, but he’d ended up happier than before. No matter how crazy that sounded, it was the truth. 

 

And, as he kissed Yuuri on the forehead and slung an arm around Yuri, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
